The One to Love
by SunshineBlondie
Summary: He knew it could never work out, but he wanted it to. He knew she'd never love him. He'd always be her best friend. She was in love with the doctor. And no matter how hard Gray tried, he was not okay with that.
1. Prologue

"I'm home!" Claire called out. No answer. She sighed, putting down the bag of groceries she was carrying on her apartment floor. It's not like it was a surprise, no one ever said anything back. What'd she expect? She lived alone. A long time ago, she'd hear her parents voices, but that hope died out long ago, as did they.

Claire sadly flopped down on her bed. "Day after day, alone as usual. Same routine, same job, same everything." She sighed again, twirling a lock of her blonde hair. Claire went into her grocery bag, picking out a newspaper she bought. "Isn't there anything exciting in this world?" she asked, and began flipping through it, barely reading anything. But something caught her eye. It was written in bold lettering, with a rainbow boarder around it.

_**Would you like to enjoy a peaceful and refreshing farm life? For more info, contact the number given below.**_

Claire read it over again and again. _Farm life huh? Just like before..._ Instant memories flashed through her head, of a smaller her brushing a cow, riding a horse, petting a dog, lazing about in a crisp meadow, sowing seeds, the list went on. She grinned as she remembered her past, and realized _that's_ where she belonged. Not in a city, in her real home, where her whole family used to reside.

"This is it! A new life!" Claire cheered, running to the other room to make the call.

* * *

><p>Halfway across the country, Gray angrily punched a wall. "Dammit!" he yelled.<p>

Saibara stood at the doorway, worry lining his face. "Gray-"

"I told them not to go! But they didn't listen! They didn't-" he choked back sobs. Saibara's face softened, and he gently put an arm around Gray.

"Son-"

"Now what happens? What's there left for me?" He punched the wall again, screaming from the pain.

Of course, he didn't know, there'd be someone there for him, someone to make life okay again.


	2. Chapter 1

A concerned Saibara stared at his grandson Gray three months later. The eighteen year old was merely staring off into space.

"Gray, there's a new farmer coming to the valley. Maybe you might wanna say 'hi'," Saibara suggested, tentatively shaking Gray out of La-La Land. Gray looked skeptical.

"Gee Gramps, maybe I'll ask him if we can go outside and do some hopscotch or play with our toy trains!" Gray said sarcastically. He scowled and Saibara sighed.

"Look kid, I'm trying to help you, and you're being uncooperative-"

"Why aren't you using your _real_ way of helping me, you know, yelling at me?" Gray snapped. His blue eyes grew dark.

"Gray-"

"You know what? I'm out of here. Maybe I'll warn the new guy never to come here during fights." Gray stormed out of the store, dropping his hammer to the ground. Saibara began to say something, but he was gone.

"I was just going to tell you the new farmer isn't a man," Saibara murmured to himself, shrugging.

* * *

><p>Gray ran a hand through his thick, auburn hair. Since when did his grandpa show concern? All he did was get angry with Gray and lecture him about his work. Shaking his head, he stuck his hands in his pockets, and made his way to the beach, just to see who this new farmer was. <em>Probably some old dude,<em> Gray thought.

But it wasn't.

A petite girl stepped of the boat, carrying a rucksack. Blonde locks tumbled down her back like silky waves. On her was a checkered shirt and denim overalls. When she turned, Gray saw her eyes, a deep sapphire.

She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

_No way that's the new farmer._ Gray had to make sure, so he couldn't get his hopes down. His heart beat quickly.

"Need some help with that?" he asked her, indicating the bag. She was staring at the sea, but the sound of his voice made her whirl around. She offered him a warm smile.

"Oh, don't worry. I've got it." Her voice was kind and friendly. Gray arched an eyebrow.

"Looks pretty heavy to me," he remarked.

The girl giggled. "It's just a bunch of memories, so it doesn't weigh that much." She gave a small "oof" as she picked it up.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Ah huh, right. So, let me carry the bag." He expected her to argue, but she just laughed.

"Okay, you got me. Usually I'm pretty strong, but I guess I'm just tired, so thanks." He grabbed her bag, which was nothing for someone with muscles like his.

"You the new farmer?" Gray asked. The girl nodded.

"Yup."

They made their way towards the destination the girl was telling him about. "Got a name?" Gray questioned.

She laughed. "Do you?" Nothing could ruin her happy mood.

"Gray," he answered, toying with his cap a little.

The girl grinned. "I'm Claire," she said, holding out her hand. _Pretty name._ He shook it, embarrassed by his callused hands. But he saw she had the same.

"So, I guess this is your destination," Gray remarked, as they stood staring at the farm. It was ratty and old, with stones everywhere, and hundreds of weeds. Thomas, the mayor, approached the two, and gave Claire a wide smile.

"Ah, the new farmer!" he exclaimed, thrilled. Gray saw Claire muster up a smile.

"Yeah, well, this, uh, farm is-"

"You got tricked!" Thomas said, laughing hard. Tears came out of his eyes.

"What?" Claire and Gray asked in unison. _Not exactly my business, but..._

"It used to be a gorgeous farm, but the owner passed away, so no one's been taking care of it!" Thomas wiped a tear from his eye, still chuckling. "People actually believe that cheesy advertisements, people like you!"

Gray wasn't exactly sure how Claire was going to react, but she smiled sweetly at Thomas, quietly digging into her bag, retrieving a hammer. Thomas tilted his head, confused.

"Wha-"

_Wham!_

Thomas cautiously rubbed his head from the blow of the hammer. "Ow!" he cried. "That hurt!"

"Well, it wasn't supposed to feel good!" Claire said, exasperated. She turned and saw Gray laughing, and she joined in. Thomas huffed and left.

Never had Gray met a girl like Claire, feisty but sweet. "That was awesome," he told her. She blushed a little.

"Well, he was asking for it."

"You're right on that one."

There was a pause, and Claire sighed. "So, are you gonna stay?" Gray asked.

Claire twirled a lock of her hair. "I don't give up easily, and I'm going to prove Thomas wrong. I'm going to run this farm." Gray saw the look of determination in her eyes.

"Well, I was wondering, you must be tired, so why don't I show you around the town. See the nature, meet the people, you know, instead of cleaning all night."

Claire grinned at him, and he felt himself flush. "That'd be really nice. Hitting is hard work." He chuckled.

"So," Claire continued, grabbing Gray's hand. He felt himself turn red. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 2

Gray led Claire all around town, introducing her to the small population of it, and the nature.

She met most of the town, giving a white smile to everyone. One woman, Manna, had commented, "Gray, that's so sweet of you to show this pretty young woman around the village!" Gray blushed a little, bringing his UMA cap even more in front of his face.

Gray introduced Claire to the folks her age. She instantly grew a liking to Popuri and Ann, two sweet girls. Karen, another teen, seemed like a bit of a snob, but Claire predicted she'd become friends with her later. Mary, the quiet librarian didn't talk much. Gray seemed a bit uncomfortable near her. Claire thought she saw Mary narrow her eyes at her, but she shook it off. _Probably nothing,_ she told herself.

Cliff was another quiet young man, who didn't talk much or made eye contact. She later learned that was one of Gray's closest friends, maybe because both had similarities.

Rick, Popuri's bother, was a hard working guy who seemed to be protective of his little sister. "He's just like that 'cause he's worried about his mom," Gray had said.

After everyone was met, Gray led her to the Mother's Hill Summit, a large wondrous mountain. Then the mines, his favourite place, the hot springs, and finally the Goddess Pond. Claire flopped down on the grass beside it.

"This is such a nice place," Claire said, grinning. She looked up at her "tour guide." _He's pretty handsome,_ she thought, seeing his auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. Gray gave a small nod.

"Yeah, it's alright." He took a seat beside her, feeling nervous to be next to her. The sun began to set, painting the sky in warm colours.

"Alright? It's incredible! There's so many nice people and," She paused, tilting her head. "Gray, you didn't show me your family."

Gray frowned and shrugged. "It's just me and my grandfather."

Claire got up, hugging her knees. "I know how you feel. My mom and dad died, so I have no one."

"How'd they die?" Gray inwardly kicked himself, for asking such a stupid question.

Claire sighed. "When I was 7, there was a boat crash, and they were in it. I wasn't there though. When they died, I was put into an adoption centre. I saved up my money, and when I was 16, I ran away." She lied down again on the grass. "Wow, thats the first time I've told that story and didn't cry." She smiled weakly.

Gray shifted his eyes away. "I'm sorry," he murmured. He felt like comforting her, but how weird would that be. To throw his arm around her? He just met her. Of course, he wouldn't mind doing that.

Claire gave him an assuring smile. "It's not your fault."

"Mine died too." Gray's voice was so quiet. Claire looked up at him with huge eyes.

"When?" Now _she_ was inwardly kicking herself.

"3 months ago," he answered numbly. "A car accident when they visited another place."

Claire felt tears well up in her eyes. "Guess we're both all alone now," she said. "Well, that's not true. It's been awhile since I've had a friend. Thanks Gray." She hugged him briefly, and he grew red.

"No problem," Gray said. His heart beat quickly, because now, he had an attraction towards her and different feelings he'd never had before.

They made him feel the happiest he'd been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay, give me one good reason why I can't wear your hat."

"Fine. It's my signature look," Gray answered Claire. It had been two weeks since they'd met, and they became inseparable. Both were sprawled beside each other near the pond.

"No, you're signature look is your scowl," Claire told him, laughing. Gray did what she said.

"You're such a comedian," he'd replied, rolling his eyes.

"Nope, make that sarcasm." Claire teasingly grinned at him.

Gray pushed her aside lightly. "And you're signature look is that hair. Is it like a freakin' lightbulb or something?" Even though, of course, he thought her hair was beautiful and model-like.

Claire scoffed, hiding a smile. "_Golden_ blonde, smart one. There's no such thing as 'lightbulb' blonde." She snatched his hat away, putting in on top of her head. Gray tried to catch her, but she was quicker.

"So," Claire continued, dangling the hat. "Favourite colour?"

"And you need to know this because...?"

Claire laughed. "You're my best friend Gray, meaning I've gotta know everything about you."

Gray winced at the word. _Best Friend._ That's what Claire considered them as. Friends. Nothing more. He liked her, a lot, but getting out of the "friend zone" was more complicated then it looked.

Gray rolled his eyes again. "No, that seems like something a _stalker_ would do, not a friend."

"Oh stop. Answer the question," she commanded, giggling.

"Grey."

"That's a _boring_ colour," Claire exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine; blue." Gray dipped his hand into the pond, smiling a little at the coolness.

Claire grinned at him. "Mine too." She smacked her hands together. "Okay, now favourite movie."

Gray groaned, answering all her questions, from "favourite food," to "blood type." He noticed a lot of his answers were similar to hers.

They got up, taking a walk across town together, Claire trying to make Gray smile, succeeding. _She can make me smile no matter what she does,_ Gray thought.

"How's the farm doing?" he asked her, grabbing his hat finally from her. She laughed.

"Great actually. Want some turnips?" There was a teasing sense in her voice, knowing how much he hated them.

"Sounds delicious," he said sarcastically.

They walked past the inn, where faint music was heard. Claire gasped, pulling Gray towards it.

"What's this?" Claire asked, eyes glued to it.

Gray groaned. "Just some stupid spring dance they hold on the 16th."

"Stupid? Dances are awesome! We should totally go!" She held his hand, dragging him towards the entrance. He resisted.

"Uh, no." He scowled again.

Claire looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "What do you mean 'no?'"

Gray arched an eyebrow. "I don't know how to dance, nor care to learn."

Claire gave him an assuring smile. "Well, today you're gonna learn, buster. C'mon!" She practically had to push him through the door, ignoring his protests.

The whole village was there, laughing, eating, dancing. Claire took his hand, guiding him toward the dance floor where most people were. Karen and Rick were doing a poor impression of "the chicken dance," while Popuri and Ann were going around in a circle with a little boy named Stu. Others were dancing, enjoying themselves. A lot of the older villagers watched and chuckled.

Claire grinned, twirling around, holding both of Gray's hands. "Just follow me," she mouthed. He nodded meekly.

The beat to the music got louder, and pretty soon, everyone was dancing, even Cliff. Partners were being switched around, and Gray lost sight of Claire, dancing with Sasha, Manna, and May, while Claire danced with Gotz and Doug. The song ended with both of them finding and nearly colliding into each other. Their noses touched, and they laughed, Gray getting red from being so close to her.

A slow song came up, and married couples held each other, swaying to the beat. The bachelors and bachelorettes paired up, doing the same. Gray offered his hand slightly, and Claire took it, as Gray twirled her around. She noticed Mary staring at her crossly.

"Gray, why don't you go dance with Mary?" she whispered to him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Nah, she's not really my type." He'd averted his eyes, spinning Claire the other way slowly. It felt nice to be so close to her.

"Oh, okay." She'd shut her eyes, the music droning in on her ears. Gray did the same, and before he knew it, the song was over. Claire's face was centimetres away from his.

He was about to say something, when a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He saw Claire widen her eyes at the figure.

"Excuse me, but do you mind letting me have a dance with this pretty girl?"

That voice. He sighed, turning.

Doctor Trent.


	5. Chapter 4

Gray glanced at Claire, who had her eye's glued on the doctor. Jet black hair, tall figure, dark eyes, perfectly the ideal prince charming for any girl. Claire was probably one of them.

"Um, well," Claire stammered, nervously twirling a lock of her blonde hair. "Only if Gray doesn't mind." Both she and the doctor turned to face him. What was he supposed to say? _Nope, sorry Claire. I own you and you can't dance with him._

He shrugged, non-chalantly, going to his usual, I-don't-care mood. "Why would I mind?"

Doctor Trent grinned. "Alright then, let's go." He led a jittery Claire towards the dance floor. Gray sighed, grabbing a glass of punch. Mary strided towards him.

"Looks like you're little girlfriend's found someone else," she said, shaking her head a little. Gray scowled at her.

"One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, what's your deal with her?"

Mary made a face. "She's just so ditzy and... probably a dumb blonde. You could do _so_ much better Gray," she added flirtatiously. Gray half shut his eyes. _Like me!_ was most likely what she was thinking.

"Look, Claire's my friend and-"

"And you wish she was dancing with you instead of him," she finished, disgusted.

_Yes._ Of course, Gray didn't say it aloud. He just kept his eyes focused on his beautiful friend Claire, dancing with the doctor...

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see a new face around here," the doctor commented, swaying Claire around to the music. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. <em>Say something you idiot!<em>

"Um, yeah! Just moved here a few weeks ago. New farmer!" _Don't sound so cheerful,_ her conscious instructed.

The doctor nodded. "So, are you new here too?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, my assistant and I went to the city for our yearly medical course."

_Oh God, he's handsome._ She practically swooned. "You're a doctor?" It came out like a squeak.

"Oh, I didn't get to properly introduce myself. I'm Doctor Trent. So, does an angelic girl like you have a name?"

Claire had a stupid grin on her face and blushed. "I'm Claire."

Trent smiled at her, and her knees went weak. "Ah, Claire. Means bright and clear."

She inwardly sighed romantically, talking with Trent about little things. She barely noticed the song was over, ending the party.

"Claire, I do hope to do this again. Goodnight." He took both her hands, then strolled out of the inn. Claire's heart pounded in her ears, and she practically floated to a serious Gray in the back of the room.

"C'mon," he said. "It's midnight. I'll walk you home." Why did he sound so cold and abrupt? Claire shook it off, still smiling.

"Claire, you do realize his age, right?" Gray's voice snapped through her thoughts.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're 18, he's 24."

Claire's heart dropped, but she gave a nervous laugh. "Oh Gray, it's not like I'm dating him or anything. I just danced with him." _6 years apart..._ It wasn't _that_ much... right?

Gray looked dubious. "Ah-huh." They were in front of her house. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Claire said. Gray turned and arched an eyebrow. "Did you have a good time?"

He gave a small smile. "Yeah, I actually did, beacau-"

She grinned. "I knew you would. Goodnight!" She waved to him, going into her home. Gray stood there, a pained expression on his face.

"Because you were there." Gray's voice was barely above a whisper. He was alone. Sadly, he stuck his hands in his pockets, walking away.


	6. Chapter 5

Claire awoke with a grin on her face, feeling like she was on cloud nine. Thoughts of yesterday flashed through her head: Doctor Trent, laughing, dancing... She sighed dreamily. _Maybe I'll see him today._ Only one problem: They were 6 years apart. Claire shook her head, putting that in the back of her thoughts.

After watering her plants and feeding her animals, she made her way towards Mineral Blacksmith, where Gray worked. On weekdays, she'd visit him while he worked, keeping him company. Claire always swore she saw a smile on his face when she came. _Probably doesn't wanna be alone,_ she thought. Putting on her nicest smile, she walked into the doorway. It quickly slipped away when she heard yelling.

Claire widened her eyes, staring at Gray, his back turned to the counter, and an elderly man having a screaming match.

"What? Explain to me what's wrong with it! Come on!" Gray challenged, his voice getting louder. Claire wasn't sure if he knew she was there or not.

The older man sighed deeply, creases going into his forehead. "What's wrong with it? The answer is inside of you Gray!"

"Oh, don't go preaching on about all that metaphorical crap Gramps," he snapped. Claire, never seeing Gray like this, went up to him, hesitantly putting a hand on his shoulder. Gray whirled around like her touch was fire, eyes blazing.

"What are you looking at?" he screamed, holding up a fist. Claire stifled a cry from the projection of his voice, becoming scared. "If you have nothing..." He stopped when he finally saw who he was yelling at. "Claire," he whispered quietly. He felt guilty and sick when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Gray!" the old man scolded. "How dare you talk to a customer like that!"

"She's not a customer," Gray mumbled. He shifted his eyes away from hers, flopping into a chair. "I'm so sorry Claire."

The old man looked confused. "You know her Gray?"

"I'm his best friend," Claire told him quietly. The man's face seemed to light up, and he looked like he was about to say something when Gray talked first.

"I'm ready to quit. I feel so stupid," he muttered bitterly. "I can't do anything right." He looked so defeated and helpless, making Claire's blood boil.

"Gray!" Claire hollered loudly. Gray winced. "That's not true. It's called TRAINING, and I know you can do it. I promise you." She offered him an assuring smile, one that spoke the truth.

"You-you're right Claire," Gray said, smiling at her a little. "Thanks."

She felt relieved, finding the old Gray back. The man walked up to Claire, holding out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm afraid that wasn't a very good first impression," he said sheepishly. "I'm Saibara, Gray's grandfather. Claire, is it?"

"No, it's alright," Claire assured, smiling. "And yes. Gray's mentioned you before."

Saibara turned to Gray, who was busy welding a piece of steel, not looking up. "Oh, did he? That's nice." There was something about his tone that made Claire feel questionable. "Well youngsters, I'll be in the other room looking for my hammer. Nice meeting you Claire." With that, he walked out to the room beside it.

"Gray," Claire murmured. "If you want to talk about-"

"No," he cut her off. "I'm fine." He slid on his welding mask, sparks flying everywhere.

Claire sighed, sitting in a chair near it, knowing Gray was not in the mood to talk. She drummed her fingers on the table, daydreaming again about Trent. _He's really hot,_ she thought, going to that "Happy Place" in her mind. Finally, after 20 minutes, Gray took off his welding mask, looking at her impatiently.

"Yeah?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"To the right, up," he told her.

"What?"

"Well, if you wanna see you're Prince Charming, his clinic's to the right of here, and up." His voice came out more like a growl.

Claire looked at him like he'd just read her thoughts, and hid a grin. "Oh Gray, you know me so well."

"Claire." He looked at her for a moment, searching her sapphire eyes, and sighed. "Just, just be careful."

Claire had to laugh. "Gray, I'm just going to stop by and say hi. What do you mean by, 'be careful?' He's a well respected doctor and like I said yesterday, I just danced with him. That's it."

"But you like him," Gray said. It was more of a comment than a question. Or an accusation. Either way.

Claire smiled dreamily. "Well, yeah, I guess I do."

Gray forced not to scowl, and turned away from her. "Just know you're place, and know the difference between you two." With that, he pulled on his mask, going back to work.

Claire shrugged to herself, making her way out of the room, giving a small wave. When he knew she was finally out, Gray lifted up his mask once more, wiping away a few unwanted tears from inside of it. His concerned grandfather stood at the doorway, frowning.

"Gray-"

"No Gramps. It's fine." He couldn't let his grandfather see him cry; he was stronger then that. "Everything's fine. I'm fine." But, of course, how could that be? His best friend was in love with someone older than her, and that someone she loved wasn't him.


	7. Chapter 6

Following Gray's directions, Claire made her way to the clinic where Trent worked, a huge grin plastered upon her face.

"Hi Trent!" she called when she was in the office. A girl walked past her, turning slightly at the sight of her.

"Claire?" the girl asked tentatively, cocking her head.

"Oh my God, Elli is that you?"

The girl-Elli-grinned. "In the flesh." Claire ran to her.

"Wow," she said. "When's the last time I saw you? Kindergarden?"

"Probably," Elli replied, tousling her short mousy brown hair. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well-" Claire stopped when the doctor appeared from the doorway in a white lab coat. "Hey Trent!"

Elli furrowed her brow at the doctor. "You know her?" She didn't bother hiding the annoyance from her voice. Trent shrugged.

"Yeah," Claire answered, her heart fluttering. "I met him last night, we danced at the inn together."

"It's very nice to see you Claire," Trent said, stepping closer to her. She felt red creeping into her face, and smiled. Elli made her way towards the desk, fumbling for papers, narrowing her eyes.

"I, uh," Claire began sheepishly. "I was wondering if you'd maybe, um, like to go for a walk, or something." _Geez Claire, can you get a sentence right?_

Trent frowned. "Sorry Claire, but I'm a bit busy today."

Claire prayed disappointment didn't show on her face, so she smiled assuringly. "No, that's fine. Don't worry about it-I understand. You know, you're a doctor, so that means you're busy, 'cause, you know, you're doctor..." _Oh God Claire, you're babbling._

"Ah yes," Trent said, playing with his stethoscope. "I found a tonic from another town. Since you're a farmer, it's helps you energize and recover from fatigue at the same time. It's not as effective as the medicine I got here, so I don't sell it here, but..." His voice trailed off. "I did make some improvements so it should work. It's bitter though."

"Why doesn't Claire try it?" Elli piped up. "I mean, you wouldn't mind, would you Claire?" Her voice was as sweet as maple syrup.

"Uh, no," Claire said nervously. "Of course I don't mind." If Elli was trying to be intimidating, it wasn't working.

Trent smiled. "Great! Here." He handed her a murky green liquid.

_Bottoms up,_ she thought, grimacing. She drank it full, and when the glass was empty, she clutched her stomach, sick.

"It wasn't good?" Trent asked, tilting is head. If Claire wasn't about to vomit, she'd have thought he looked cute like that. "But it works, right?"

Claire gave him a weak smile, even though it really didn't. "Sure," she answered slightly.

He grinned. "I knew you'd understand the quality of this tonic!"

"How 'bout one more?" Elli asked from the other room.

Trent laughed, as if he thought Elli was being serious. She was. "That's enough for today. See you around Claire." He smiled, walking out of the room.

Claire strolled to the doorway. "Bye Elli!" she said. Elli gave a wave that died out in the middle, flipping through a nurse's manual, not looking at Claire.

Feeling like she was floating, Claire felt the nausea fade away. She got to see Trent, and even though he made her drink an awful liquid, it was worth it, right?


	8. Chapter 7

Did it bother Gray that Claire's visits were later on in the day and much shorter? Yes. They hardly ever went to the Goddess Pond anymore, and it left Gray with a sad, empty feeling. Where was his best friend? With the doctor, her stupid "Night in Shining Armour." Often, Gray would wonder why he couldn't tell Claire how he felt about her. He'd rehearse what to say, but when he saw her, his mouth went numb and dry.

Afternoons were when Claire would drop by, but her mind seemed somewhere else. "Why aren't you with Prince Charming?" Gray asked, bitterness hanging onto the words.

Claire gave a short laugh, rolling her sapphire eyes. "I was, but...he's a little busy."

"Is he always a 'little busy?' If you like him so much why can't he find time for you?" Gray growled. He grabbed his hammer from his toolbox, smacking it on a piece of steel.

Claire frowned at him. "Gray, he's a doctor, so, yeah, it's most likely he'd be busy."

"He's also 24," Gray snapped, not meaning to.

Claire sighed. "Gray, does age really matter? It's just 6 years."

Gray stared at her, like she was a different person, squinting his eyes, as if trying to find the real Claire under this lovesick one. "People talk in this town," he murmured, an unexplainable anger boiling up inside of him. Gray banged the hammer a little harder, trying to clear his thoughts, because they were really saying, "yes, it _does_ matter."

* * *

><p>Checking her reflection in the window one more time, Claire walked in the clinic, with the same big grin on her face. "Hey Trent!" she called from the doorway. The doctor made his way to her, and gave her a sympathetic smile.<p>

"Sorry Claire, but a new medicine arrived today, and I'm filling in the paperwork for it. Sorry." Trent sighed, averting his eyes from Claire so he couldn't see her face fall.

"Oh," Claire said, kicking at her shoe sadly. "Okay."

"You're welcomed to stay though."

"Yeah," Claire said, disappointment sinking in. "Sure." In all the 2 weeks she'd spent everyday at the clinic, the doctor was always busy. Even though Claire didn't show it, she did mind a little bit. She liked Trent, and wanted to spend time with him, to get to know him. But there was always some excuse. At least she got to see him though.

Elli, who had been glaring at Claire every time she came, finally sighed, giving up hating her. She thought back to the time in kindergarten when a kid in their class, Steve, had stolen Elli's lunch, throwing it in the mud. She had cried on the carpet alone, when Claire noticed her and, being Claire, bonked Steve on the head with a toy truck.

When the doctor was out of ear's reach, Elli grabbed Claire's arm, pulling her aside.

"Elli," Claire sighed. "If you're gonna tell me you hate me you can flat out say it." There was a pained expression on her face.

Elli furrowed her thin eyebrows. "No Claire, I don't hate you. I actually think you're a really nice person. I guess I'm just...jealous."

Claire's jaw dropped, and she stared at Elli. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Well." Elli nervously twiddled her thumbs. "I guess because of you and Trent. I sorta like him too."

"Oh Elli," Claire whispered. "Why didn't you tell me? I can back off you know."

Elli looked at her like she'd gone crazy. "What? Oh Claire, that's sweet of you, but I can see that he likes you. Me? I think he just sees me as a little sister."

Hope bloomed across Claire's face, but then she frowned. "Elli, I don't really think he likes me that much."

Elli smiled assuringly. "What? Don't be silly Claire, he's totally fallen for you."

"But if you like him..."

"No Claire, it's really fine. You and I were friends when we were 5, so I don't want a guy to come between that. If he likes you then that's what matters."

Claire grinned. "Thanks Elli." She hugged her, glad she didn't hate her. "But are you positive?"

"Absolutely." Elli grinned back, happy she had an old friend again.

"So," Claire continued. "I was going to go see Popuri and Ann for an ice-cream? Wanna come?"

Elli laughed. "Thanks Claire!"

"No El, thank you. C'mon, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She eagerly pulled on Elli's wrist, giggling.

Almost out the door, Trent's voice stopped the two. "Claire? Could I see you for a moment?"

Elli worriedly looked at her, but Claire smiled helpfully. "Don't worry, it'll only be a sec. I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" Elli nodded, tufts of her brown hair falling into her eyes.

"Yes Trent?" Claire asked, walking up to his desk. Her knees went weak just looking at him: handsome, high cheekbones, amazing dark eyes...

"I feel really badly that I've had no time for someone as pretty as you, so I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow."

Her heart fluttered, and she had to hold the desk for balance in fear of swooning. "Like a date?" she squeaked. _No Claire, like an adventure up candy mountain._

"Well, yeah."

"Of course!" she said, a little too enthusiastically. She nodded a few times, her blonde hair bobbing up and down with her. "Yeah, sure! How's 7 sound?"

"Perfect," he said, grinning. If it was possible, her heart melted. "See you then."

Floating out of the clinic, 3 eager faces of girls awaited her, waiting for the news. "I have a date with the doctor," she said, her voice becoming excited. A date with the guy of her dreams...it'd be perfect.


	9. Chapter 8

Claire stood staring at the mirror, mouth agape. Her blonde hair was curled to ringlets, lips a bright red, mascara painted on her eyelashes. On her was a dark green dress, her nails matching it. She couldn't believe she looked like someone from a Hollywood movie.

"Wow," she murmured. Popuri, Elli, and Karen ran up beside her, wearing huge grins.

"It's too bad Ann's working, 'cause she'd have gone mad with this makeover," Karen said, laughing.

"Aren't you excited Claire?" Popuri asked.

"Yeah." Claire sighed dreamily. Her date was in a few hours, and the girls had time to kill.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" Elli asked, holding up a few choices.

"I'll make popcorn," Popuri chirped, hurrying to find some. Her pink hair swished while she ran.

"And I'm gonna just sit on this couch," Karen offered, as if it was helping someone. They laughed, and Popuri began to chatter away about a young man named Kai, who she was sure was the guy of her dreams. _A total romantic, hot, funny..._

"Hey," Claire suggested after Popuri finally finished talking. "Since Ann's working, why don't I ask Mary to come?"

The room was suddenly very quiet, and Elli coughed. "Well, um, Claire. Uh, how can I put this..."

"She hates you," Karen said bluntly.

"Karen!" Popuri cried.

"Well it's true," Karen said, shrugging. The other two girls tried to read Claire's reaction. She sighed.

"I kinda figured she didn't like me," Claire mumbled. She wasn't used to having people dislike her, she was always so friendly, welcoming and kind. Did she do anything to upset Mary?

"But," she continued, smiling. "It's not too late to patch things up!" Karen arched an eyebrow, looking at her dubiously. "I'll be right back." She rushed out of the room, determined, making her way to the library.

"Welcome to the Mineral Town Li-" Mary stopped her greeting, narrowing her eyes at Claire-something she usually did. "Oh, hello _Claire._"

"Hi Mary, how are-"

"Would you mind keeping your voice down?" Mary snapped, even though Claire had kept it hushed and whispered. Claire allowed her anger to cool down, still smiling.

"Well, some of the girls and I were going to hang out for the afternoon, and we were wondering-"

"Sorry, I can't," Mary interrupted coldly. She returned to reading her book, ignoring Claire. _Calm down Claire,_ she told herself. _Just think happy thoughts._

"Oh, you're busy, that's fine." Even though, there was no one there.

Mary shrugged. "No, I just don't care to spend my time near you." She sounded casual, like this was a nice, normal thing you'd say to people. _Okay Claire, _now_ you can snap._

"Excuse-me Mary, but I'm just trying to be nice to you, and include you in activities that girls enjoy. What have I ever done to you? Why do you hate me so much?" Claire was proud that her voice was strong and powerful, anger pouring onto the words.

Mary glared at her like she was the stupidest person on Earth. "It's your fault Gray doesn't return the feelings I have towards him," she muttered. Claire stared back, like she'd gone crazy.

"My fault?" she questioned angrily. "How?"

Mary carelessly lifted her book to her face, again ignoring her. "Claire, I wish to speak with you no longer. I have work to do." With that, she began reading again.

Claire felt a lump grown in her throat, and her furiousness simmer a little. "Fine, sorry for trying to be a _friend_ Mary. Have a nice freakin' day." She stormed out, shaking her head. _Let her hate me,_ she thought. _2 can play at this game._ But that wasn't her top priority; it was focussing on her date with Trent.


	10. Chapter 9

"Wow Claire, you look amazing!" Ann exclaimed, beaming at her. She'd just walked into the inn, and Ann seated her at a table with a romantic candle on it.

Claire grinned. "Thanks so much Ann." She noticed Ann smile mischievously at her, and she'd teasingly rolled her eyes. "What is it Ann?"

"Well, ain't cha gonna tell me who you're having dinner with?" Ann asked impatiently. _Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray, Gray!_ she chanted in her head. Only she, Popuri, and Cliff knew about his crush on Claire. She could read him like an open book. Her father had made her work all day, and the only thing she knew was Popuri telling her in a sing-song voice that Claire had a date.

"Trent," Claire answered, dreamily. Ann's smile twitched a little, and disappointment seized her heart. But, of course, she couldn't let it show.

"Great!" Ann lied, fake happiness oozing onto the words. "That's, uh, great! Good for you...Claire. I, um, gotta go get the...menus ready." She kicked herself mentally. Menus? She was a terrible lier.

Claire nodded, and Ann hurried to the back. Sure, the doctor was nice and all, but... She grimaced. Was he the right one for Claire?

* * *

><p>Claire tapped on the table methodically, nibbling on a small piece of bread. She'd gotten there 10 minutes ago, but the doctor hadn't come yet. <em>No matter,<em> Claire assured herself. _Maybe he's trying to be fashionably late._

Ann frowned, coming up to her. "Claire, you've been munching on that bread for 8 minutes. Wouldn't you like something like soup or a salad?"

Claire laughed a little. "Don't worry Ann, I don't mind waiting. He'll be here soon." But she didn't think her voice sounded convincing.

Ann studied her for a while, then shrugged. "If you say so Claire." She went behind the counter, peering at Claire, who had a smile plastered to her face. Every 5 minutes, it would droop a little. 30 minutes passed, then an hour. Claire's stomach grumbled a bit,, and she was no longer smiling. She just stared at her empty plate, the candle which was once tall, now short from the wait, looming over it. Realization quickly hit her.

Trent wasn't coming.

She felt unwanted tears come to her eyes, swallowing them back. "Claire," Ann began, walking over to her. Claire got up abruptly from her chair, fake smiling, as if it would camouflage the tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Oh, I-I'm f-fine Ann." she stammered, backing away, towards the door of the inn. "It-it's okay. Everything's-" She stopped talking before anymore sobs could escape her lips. She ran out, crying hardly, making her way to the patch of grass that surrounded Mother's Hill Summit, curling herself in a little ball, and sobbing uncontrollably. She trusted Trent, and he let her down.

"I'm such an idiot," she mumbled through her tears. "I'm such an idiot."

Back at the inn, Ann held the telephone to her ear, hearing a few rings. "Mineral Blacksmith, how can I-"

"Gray?" Ann asked, her voice wavering.

"Y-yeah?"

"It's Claire," Ann whispered. She could practically see Gray's eyes go dark, jaw clenched.

"What happened?"

"Trent. He, he stood her up," Ann finally said, feeling herself want to cry too. She waited for a response, but all she heard was the phone clatter to the floor, line dead.

* * *

><p>Gray pushed open the doors to the clinic, finding Trent at his desk. The doctor was startled from the aggressiveness Gray used.<p>

"Gray," he said, looking up. "How can I help-" He stopped when Gray gently took a thick stack of papers from his desk, dropping them to the floor carelessly. His expression was dark and angry. Trent stood up, fists clenched to the table.

"What the hell is your-"

"-Problem? Oh, it's just an 18 year old girl, crying her heart out, because a complete ass failed to show up for their date," he snapped, taking a step menacingly to him. They were almost the same height, the doc a little bit taller.

"What are you-" Trent stopped immediately when he finally knew what Gray meant. "Oh God, Claire."


	11. Chapter 10

"Yeah," Gray said. "Claire. Remember her? 'Cause to me it rings a bell."

"The-the date was tonight?" Trent stammered voice wavering. Gray was _thisclose_ to punching him right there, on the spot.

"No Trent. I'm just here because I felt like dropping by and saying hi," he said sarcastically, trying to control his temper. "Yes the date was tonight. You let her down."

"Where is she?" Trent asked, his heart dropping.

"I found her curled up in a little ball near Mother's Hill Summit," Gray snapped, grinding his teeth. "Oh, best part: she _cried_ herself to sleep. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"I-I've gotta say sorry," Trent mumbled, trying to get past Gray. He looked at the doctor like he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Hah! Not if Ann's got anything to say about it. Claire's at the inn right now, and if Ann sees you, she'll kill you." There wasn't a trace of humour in Gray's voice.

"But-"

"But nothing! You're a complete idiot and ass-"

"Hey!" Trent yelled. "Look, I made a mistake. I get it. But I didn't do it intentionally. Humans forget things, okay? And I wanna apologize."

"If you think she'll willingly forgive you, you're wrong," Gray glowered.

"Oh, and suddenly you know her best?"

"I know everything about her!" Gray snapped. "Because I actually find the time of day to spend time with her."

"It won't be Claire and Gray, you know that right?" Trent countered, ignoring the pain written across Gray's face. "I want it to be me and her, and I wanna make things right." With that, he walked out.

* * *

><p>Claire awoke the next morning, eyes sore, red, and puffy. She didn't remember how she got home, and she didn't care. Grudgingly, she got out of bed, slipped on her overalls, and began her daily work. Her heart ached, and she wanted nothing more than to just climb back into bed, in peace and quiet.<p>

She had to talk to someone; she needed a friend. If Gray found out, he'd...well, she didn't know what he'd do. Elli worked with Trent, so that was out of the question. Ann and Popuri were doing their jobs, so that only left Karen.

Walking quietly out her ranch, Claire heard a rustle of footsteps behind her. She turned, and there stood Trent.

"Claire," he said, smiling from relief.

"Hi," Claire mumbled, again trying to make her way out. Trent followed her.

"These are for you," he said, offering her a dozen roses, red like blood. She didn't want them, but they were forced into her hands.

"Thank you," she whispered. "They're lovely." She started to leave, when Trent seized her wrist. She gave him a hard look.

"Claire," Trent pleaded. "I'm so sorry about last night. It-it won't happen again."

Claire glared at him. "That's right, it _won't_ happen again," she said sharply.

Trent frowned, not letting her go. "Please Claire, I just forgot-"

"You're the one who asked me on the date!" Claire angrily exclaimed. She felt tears prick her eyes, and she jerked her arm away from him.

"I was so caught up in work-"

"Exactly! Every time I come to your office, it's always, 'I'm busy, I'm busy, I'm busy!' You're using work to block people that care about you out of your life!" Her breaths felt ragged, and she was using all her strength not to cry in front of him. Trent took a step closer to her cautiously.

"You care about me?" he asked quietly. He stared at her, and saw how much he hurt her.

"Yes," Claire admitted slowly. "Before my parents died, they were so overworked, and I barely got to say goodbye."

"You never told me that," Trent murmured, running a hand through his pitch-black hair.

"You never asked," Claire said. Trent studied her for a very long moment, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Claire, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." Trent brushed wisps of her blonde hair that came out of her ponytail. "You're a special person, and you didn't deserve what I did to you. For that, I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything, he lightly cupped his hands over her face, pressing his lips to hers; kissing her.

With his face next to hers like hat, tears streamed down her cheeks, onto him. "It's okay," she whispered, accepting his apology. "It's okay." She kissed him back; feeling like an electrical current was going through her body.

And with that one kiss, all was forgiven, and Gray's predictions were wrong.


	12. Chapter 11

"But he did get her roses," Popuri offered, trying to be helpful. Ann scowled.

"Roses do _not_ help Popuri," Ann grumbled, wondering how her friend could always find the bright side of things.

"But-"

"They don't help," Ann said again, more firmly. Popuri sighed.

"I guess you're right...but he did make an effort."

Karen frowned at her, wrapping her finger around a lock of her dark blonde hair. "I dunno guys, is Trent the right one for Claire?"

"No!" exclaimed Ann. "There's one person who is, and he's too afraid to tell her..." She stopped when she saw the other two girls reactions to the person behind her. Slowly turning, Ann saw a serious looking Gray.

"Gray!" Popuri said, smiling nervously. "We-"

"You are not gonna interfere with Claire's life," Gray said, jaw clenched. His blue eyes looked dark.

"But-" Karen began.

"No, if Claire's happy, then that's fine." It had been at least two weeks since the date, and Gray had barely seen Claire. Trent was taking off a lot of his work to spend time with Claire, maybe to make up for what he had done. Or just to get her away from him, he wasn't sure.

"Gray, why can't you just tell Claire?" Ann asked quietly. Gray crossed his arms, and took a seat on the chair.

"No," he muttered, shifting his eyes. Popuri frowned.

"Gray-"

"I said no. If she's happy, then then that's fine," Gray repeated harshly, balling his fists so hard his nails dug into them.

Ann put a hand on his shoulder. "Gray, you love Clai-"

"I said no!" Gray snapped, eyes blazing. "I swear, sometimes you guys can be so stupid." He stormed out of the room, shoving his clenched fists into his beige jacket. Popuri's lower lip trembled, and her eyes began to mist.

"Aw Pope, he didn't mean that," Karen murmured, throwing an arm around Popuri, who had tears falling off her cheeks.

"I know, but I'm not crying because of that," Popuri whispered, rubbing her red-rimmed eyes. "It's because I feel so bad for him."

* * *

><p>Ann ran out of the inn, the wind making her braid slap her face. "Gray!" she called, running after him. Gray turned, his auburn hair shining in the sun, and glared.<p>

"What?" he asked impatiently.

Ann took a breath from her running, and sighed. "Gray, I know you don't support Claire's decision to go back to Trent, but you can still show you care about her, that you still want to be her friend." _Or something more,_ Ann thought, but didn't dare say.

Gray arched an eyebrow, and Ann continued. "I know you know her birthday's in a week, I know you'd never forget it. And _I know_ you've got something planned for her." Ann offered him a grin, hoping she was right. It was confirmed when the corners of Gray's mouth raised, signifying a small smile.

"Yeah," Gray admitted, his smile getting a bit bigger. "I've got an idea."


	13. Chapter 12

Ann bent over, scribbling something on the large white board located in the inn. "Okay, so we can put the food here." She pointed, drawing a large red circle near the left. "And the tables can go here." This time, she used blue.

"What about the chairs?" Cliff inquired, furrowing his brows.

"I'm gonna bring them," piped up Karen, who grabbed a green marker.

"Then we'll have balloons here," Gray said, drawing a few ovals with strings on them. Thank God he had the town's help. This was important to him, he'd planned it all out.

"I'll bring my _secret item,_" Popuri offered, bouncing up and down in her chair. Ann groaned.

"How can you be so childish?" Elli asked her, laughing. "Just tell us."

Popuri giggled. "Nope, it's a secret." She grinned, and Gray rolled his eyes.

"Kai, you're bringing the food, right?" he asked. Kai nodded, his purple bandana falling into his eyes.

"Hey!" Rick interjected. "I'm bringing the food too." He hated Kai, the guy was always trying to get close to Popuri.

Gray arched an eyebrow. "Great, just what a party needs. Eggs." The group laughed, and Rick tried to fume, hiding a smile.

A voice came from the back of the inn. "Really? All this planning _just_ for one party?" Mary squinted her eyes, hands on her hips.

Gray glared at her, but Popuri spoke up, avoiding an argument. "Oh Mary, you know how it is here. Parties are big things in Mineral Town. And we wanna make Claire feel welcomed."

Mary crossed her arms, and frowned. "Welcomed? She's been here for a season, she knows everyone now." She shook her head, as if she was trying to get the thought of Claire out of her head.

"But still," Cliff mumbled. Mary scared him when angry.

"Whatever. It's such a big deal for just one stupid girl," Mary replied, scowling. Before Gray could respond with something just as mean, Mary briskly walked out.

"She really does hate Claire that much," Ann remarked, sighing. She looked at Gray for some sort of emotion, but his face was unreadable.

"Let's just get back to work," Gray muttered. Everyone did.

About a half an hour later, a knock came to the inn. Rick answered it, multitasking while trying to blow up a balloon. Gray looked at the person for a brief second, then turned abruptly. _Oh great, it's Mr. Wonderful,_ he thought, grimacing.

"Elli?" It was Trent. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Elli responded, tying Rick's balloon. "I'm here."

"Well, do you know where my papers are for the new drug?" He leaned against the counter, sunlight pooling into his black hair.

Elli nodded. "They're in your white folder under the desk," she replied, smiling at the doctor. Her heart would always flutter when she saw him, but then she'd sigh, and tell herself he was Claire's, not hers.

Ann tapped her foot a little, waiting for Trent to leave, as if this were some sort of top secret blueprint and not a plan for a birthday party. Gray didn't even look at him, and no one could blame him. A deep silence entered the room.

"Uh," Trent began, sheepishly playing with his tie. "What are you all doing?"

"Making a plan," Karen answered quietly. "For Claire's birthday."

Trent furrowed his eyebrows. "Next week? Oh, I was going to take her somewhere myself."

Gray shut his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth. He finally whirled around to look at the doctor. "Sorry, but this is something _we've_ been planning for a long time," he replied harshly. He shot a hard a look at him, and Trent returned it.

"Are you sure? Because I was going to-"

"You know what you can do?" Gray snapped. "You could maybe show up for her dates-"

"OW!" Ann yelped, clutching her hand. "I-um, cut myself, with these stupid... scissors." She picked up a marker, then dropped it, finding the scissors who "attacked" her. "God, that really hurts." She winced. "Gray, come to the back and help me get some...ice." Her eyes pleaded with him, and he shook his head, grabbing her arm.

"C'mon," he muttered under his breath, taking her to the back of the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" he continued, growling at her, knowing she was faking it. Ann sighed.

"Gray, we're not going to start any fights." She kept her voice hushed. Gray narrowed his eyes.

"Really? 'Cause I'd like that." He tried to get past her, but she blocked him.

"Gray, please-"

"No! He's trying to get Claire away from all of us," Gray yelled, blue eyes flashing.

"Gray, we promise he'll never do that," Ann said, trying to calm him down. She took a seat on the wooden chair, her arms resting on the table. "Please Gray."

Neither said anything, so Gray just studied he tiles on the walls, counting each one. A girl and a guy were imprinted on each one, laughing, hugging, or kissing. They made him think of Claire and Trent. Disgusted, he turned to face Ann.

"Fine," he mumbled. Ann smiled at him, and the two went back to the group.

"Gray," Karen said, speaking slowly. "Trent's going to help us with the party, okay?" Trent gave Gray a triumphant smile.

"I am her boyfriend, after all," Trent said slyly. If Gray hadn't been so tired, he'd have exploded and used some colourful language, but now? He sighed.

"Whatever," Gray said, trying to sound uninterested. "Let's get to work."


	14. Chapter 13

The _beep_ of Claire's alarm jolted her awake from her checkered bed, breathing hard. Slightly tilting her head to the left, she let out a stifled noise when she read the letters on her clock. Bright and red, glowing. 1:36 pm.

"Crap!" she cried, hopping out of bed, her feet barely touching the ground. Claire reached in for her drawer for a pair of her denim overalls, peering in, finding nothing. She had washed all of them the other day. That only left... She grimaced at her drawer. Sighing, she picked up the floral coloured sundress, wondering how she let Popuri talk her into buying it.

After slipping it on, brushing her teeth, (in a matter of half a minute) Claire pulled out her braid she weaved the other night. Her hair fell out in blonde waves. To her, it looked unruly. To others, she looked like a model. She ate a granola bar, then ran out of her farmhouse, only to bump into someone.

"Walk much?" It was Gray, Claire could tell by the sarcasm. Grinning, she scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She pushed at him playfully, noticing he had a balloon in his hands, and a box. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What's that for?"

Gray looked at her skeptically, like she asked him what 1+1 was. "Gee Claire, check the date and you might find out." He walked into her house, coming back with her calendar, pointing to the date: Summer 8. Under it someone wrote, "Claire's birthday."

"Oh!" Claire smacked her hand on her forehead. "I totally forgot!" She saw Gray was eyeing her, slyly smiling. "Yes, I'm wearing a dress. Problem?"

"Ha," Gray said. "No, you look really nice." He blushed red, not believing what he just said. Claire took this opportunity to joke around with him.

"Hmm, a compliment. Are you feeling all right Gray?"

Gray rolled his eyes, regaining composure. "Just shut up and take your present." He put the box in her hands.

She untied the blue satiny ribbon, widening her sapphire eyes, gasping when she saw what was inside.

A beautiful heart shaped locket lay on a crisp white kerchief. Blue beads dotted around it. It was amazing. She couldn't help it; tears welled in her eyes, causing Gray to see.

"Geez Claire," Gray began, scratching his head. "It's just a necklace. No need to-" His speech became muffled when Claire threw her arms around him, grinning.

"It's just that it's the nicest present I've ever gotten," Claire admitted, laughing under her tears. "It's beautiful Gray. Did you make it?"

Gray sheepishly smiled, kicking at a stone. "Yeah, I've been working on it for awhile." Red creeped onto his face.

"Well I love it." Claire tied it around the back of her neck, the chain feeling cool. "Thank you so much Gray. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."

Gray toyed with his cap, embarrassed. "Yeah, I know. But, you'll probably hate me after I do this." Claire frowned, not understanding what he meant, when a white cloth was put on her eyes so she couldn't see.

"Wha-?"

"Sorry Claire, but I gotta do this." He picked her up so she was upside down behind his back, like he was stealing her or something.

Claire gave an exasperated laugh. "C'mon Gray, is this really necessary?"

"Yup."

"Could you maybe let me go?"

"Not a chance." Even though Claire couldn't see him, she could tell he was smirking.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?"

"No need," Gray answered, finally putting her down. "We're here." She heard a door open, and a scuttle of footsteps and "shhs!"

Removing her blindfold, Claire saw the whole town smiling wildly at her, arms open. "SURPRISE!"


	15. Chapter 14

Claire's face split into a slow, happy grin. She turned to her best friend, whose face was deliberately hidden under his cap.

"Did you plan all this, for me?" she asked Gray, overcome with happiness. Ann, Popuri, Elli, Kai, Rick, and Karen came rushing towards her, giving her a huge hug.

"Ha! Not just him," Karen answered, hiding a smile. "We all helped."

"But it was Gray's idea," explained Ann, playing with her braid. "He did a lot of the work."

Claire grinned, hugging everyone tightly, especially Gray. "Like I said, you're the best," she whispered to him.

Gray shrugged, blushing from Claire being so close to him. "No need to remind me." He wanted to take her alone to the dance floor, spin her around, laugh with her, have her heart beat in unison with his... His thoughts stopped when little May tugged on the hem of Claire's dress.

"Claire," May said, using her usual quiet voice. "Trent wants to see you." And just like that, her knight in shining armour was going to whisk her away from her friends. Again.

Instead of Claire agreeing like usual, she smiled. "Tell him to come here. I've got a million people to spend the night with and thank." May nodded, scampering away.

She, Gray, made there way to some of the older villagers, chatting with her, explaining how big a deal birthdays were in Mineral Town. Music was playing, people were cheery and joyful, and the night couldn't have been better. "One time," Sasha giggled. "We had a party for Popuri, and even the chickens showed up, clucking like they were trying to sing!" Claire laughed, Gray at her side most of the night, relieved to see he took a break from being cynical for awhile.

"Hey!" Popuri protested, trying to look shocked. "It's not my fault they think of me as their mom!" They erupted with laughter. "Speaking of singing..." Popuri's eyes darted across the room to a medium sized box.

"Oh God," Rick said, rolling his eyes. "Please don't tell me-"

"Why yes, that _is_ my mystery item," Popuri replied, grinning.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Trent's voice shot out through the conversation. He slid an arm around Claire's shoulder and kissed her so hard, her knees went weak. Gray glared at him, and Trent did the same.

"Well," Popuri said, trying to break the tension. "I brought a...wait for it." She made a dramatic pause, making Ann and Cliff groan. "Karaoke machine!"

Kai laughed, lightly kissing her cheek. "Babe, where'd you get it?" Rick gave Kai a hard look, one that said, "_Don't mess with my sister_."

"I actually forget."

Gray arched an eyebrow. "And do you expect my grandfather to sing some teeny-bop songs?" They chuckled, but Popuri kept a straight face.

"Nope," she said, grabbing Claire's arm, removing her from Trent's grasp. "I expect our birthday girl to."

"What?" Claire asked in disbelief. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a _farmer,_ not _Madonna._"

"Hey." Elli raised both her hands. "A tradition's a tradition."

"But-"

"C'mon Claire," Trent said, flashing her a smile. "You're beautiful enough to be a singer. Why not give it a shot?" Gray mentally gagged himself, wondering how his friend could be subdued by the lamest of compliments. He could have told her she was beautiful enough. Of course, then he wouldn't have to be jealous over Trent.

"Yeah Claire," Gray said shrugging. "You made me dance, now you'd better sing." They began to chant her name, and reluctantly-after kicking herself-she went up on stage, the whole town facing her. Claire hated being the centre of attention, and she was going to kill her friends after this.

A violin played, and she knew what song it was before it even came on. Tapping her foot to the rhythm, she began.

_**"Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass**_

_**And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way**_

_**Through the crowd."**_

A lot were shocked, especially Gray and Trent, who thought they knew everything about her.

_**"And I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight.****"**_

"She has such a nice voice," Karen whispered, resting her head on Ricks shoulder. He lightly kissed her hair and agreed.

_**"It's always times like these**_

_**When I think of you**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**If you ever **_

_**Think of me**_

_**'Cause everything's so wrong**_

_**And I don't belong**_

_**Living in your**_

_**Precious memories**_

_**'Cause I need you**_

_**And I miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you**_

_**Tonight."**_

"I can't believe I didn't know about this," Gray remarked quietly. His friend looked amazing on the stage, arms lifted at the high notes, like she'd been doing this all her life.

"It's not like you know everything about her," Trent muttered under his breath. The way he saw it, Claire was _his_ girlfriend, not Gray's.

Gray shot him an "if-looks-could-kill" stare. "I know more then you'll ever know," he snapped, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh really? Well-" Anger boiled up inside both of them, but Ann got in between them.

"Just give it a rest," she begged harshly, more towards Trent. The two went separate directions.

"_**And I, I**_

_**Don't want to let you know**_

_**I, I**_

_**Drown in your memory**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't want to let this go**_

_**I, I**_

_**Don't...**_

_**Making my way downtown**_

_**Walking fast**_

_**Faces pass**_

_**And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**_

_**Just making my way**_

_**Making a way**_

_**Through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you**_

_**And I still miss you**_

_**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass us by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you...**_

_**If I could fall**_

_**Into the sky**_

_**Do you think time**_

_**Would pass me by**_

_**'Cause you know I'd walk**_

_**A thousand miles**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just see you**_

_**If I could **_

_**Just hold you**_

_**Tonight.****"**_

Claire took a breath, the inn erupting with clapping and cheers. She grinned, embarrassed, climbing out of the stage., shaking a fist at Gray.

"That was terrifying! I'm gonna-" Before she could say "kill you," Gray, wrapped her in a surprising hug, the rest of the village doing the same.

"That was fantastic," he murmured to her. She grinned.

"Thanks Gray," she mouthed back. Compliments rained down on her; she'd never gotten that many.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" exclaimed Cliff.

Claire shrugged. "It's not that big a deal."

"Are you kidding? That was great!" Popuri chirped. Claire felt crimson enter her face, and she thanked everyone. She saw Trent pull through the crowd, to her.

"Come with me outside," he whispered, so only she could hear. But Gray heard also, daggers shooting out of both his and Trent's eyes to each other.

"Um, okay," she responded, heart beating quickly. He guided her towards the exit, and Claire held up a finger to Gray, indicating "1 second."

The crowd dispersed, dancing again. Ann, Cliff, Kai and Rick remained, seeing the pained expression on Gray's face. Prince Charming took her again.

"Funny." A voice said from the back. It was Mary, leaning on the counter, black bangs trying to hide her angry dark brown eyes.

"Hey Gray," Mary continued, voice as sweet as sugar. "I've got you a question." She smiled at him cruelly. "How far would you go for the one you love?" It was an evil and mean thing to ask, but she didn't care.

It seemed like an eternity before Gray answered, not looking at Mary, but the doors where Claire was whisked out. "A thousand miles," he whispered, clenching a fist at his side. "I'd go a thousand miles."


	16. Chapter 15

"Yeah Trent?" Claire asked, staring at the moon that lay in the star illuminated sky. A summer night chill went through the air, causing her to shiver. Trent put his jacket around her. "Thanks."

"Well," Trent began, smiling at her. They sat on a bench near the inn, where faint music was heard. "First off, happy birthday." He grinned a white smile with his perfect teeth.

She laughed. "You said that already."

Trent moved closer to her, his face millimeters away from hers. Her cheeks got hot and she blushed, glad he couldn't see the colour of her face in the dark. "I didn't get to tell you it alone," he murmured, stroking a lock of her hair. His hands held the back of her neck, and he pulled her closer a little, his mouth closing over hers. It was easily the nicest kiss she'd ever gotten.

"Trent," she whispered between the kiss, losing herself in his eyes.

"Claire, sometimes they say that if you love someone enough, you can read their mind," he said, having his lips meet hers. It made her feel nice, special, _wanted._ She almost didn't catch what he said. Shock hit her, and she widened her eyes.

"You...you love me?" Her voice came out more like a squeak. An extremely surprised squeak.

Trent smiled, looking up at the stars. "I knew when I met you, you were special. And it was only a matter of time before I realized how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

Claire through her arms around him, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of her. He lifted her up above his head, her laughing through her tears. "I love you too," she said, elated. She kissed him again, wanting this moment to last forever.

They stayed like that for a moment, and Trent put her down, flopping on the bench. "Claire, does it bother you about our age?" he asked tentatively. He saw Claire stiffen.

"No," she answered. "I'm 19 now, you're 24."

"But I'll be 25 soon," Trent put in quietly, shifting his eyes.

Claire gave him an assuring smile. "Never the less, it doesn't matter to me."

"But it does to other people," Trent mumbled. He knew she knew who he was talking about. It's not like the whole town was frowning upon them, it was just one person who really didn't approve.

"Trent, I know you and Gray don't exactly like each other, but I'm happy you two haven't gotten into any major fights," she said, shuddering at the thought of fists breaking out.

Trent nodded, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy," she said smiling, her voice in a hushed tone.

"So am I," he said grinning, leading her back into the inn. "So am I."

* * *

><p>"A little high on those notes there, huh Claire?" Mary questioned, her voice snooty and mean. Claire offered her a small smile.<p>

"I guess you're right," she tentatively agreed. "A lot of people are better than me. Singing's just a hobby I have."

Mary glared at her. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked harshly. Claire didn't even flinch, and shrugged.

"I don't see any point in hating you. You can't fight fire with fire," Claire pointed out frowning. She wanted Mary to stop hating her, but she doubted that'd ever happen.

Mary narrowed her eyes at Claire. "Watch me," she snapped, storming away, spilling a little bit of her wine she held in her hands. Claire took a sip of hers, and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to," she muttered to herself. She made her way to her friends, avoiding Mary for the rest of the night. With Gray, Trent, Ann and the others by her side, the night was perfect. She wished things could stay like that, _forever._


	17. Chapter 16

"A picnic? Now?" Trent asked, putting a hand behind his head. Claire always thought he looked so cute when he did that.

Claire nodded. "Yup." She pushed a clump of her blonde bangs that blocked her right eye away from her face, hiding the picnic basket behind her back. She hoped the checkered tablecloth didn't peek out.

"Well..."

Claire frowned. "C'mon Trent. Will a day out of work kill you?" He'd been at the office a lot lately, and summer was nearly done. Claire wished he could do this one thing with her.

Trent grinned, lightly ruffling her hair. "Why not? Let's go." He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. When he removed his doctor's coat, Claire giggled and ran, tugging at his arm. He shook his head smiling, trying to keep up with her.

Elli poked her head through the door, almost getting hit by it opening. She laughed. They made such a cute couple. If only the other bachelors and bachelorettes thought so too. You know, except for Mary. "Want me to fill in the prescription papers?" she asked.

"Thanks Elli!" Trent called, Claire and him zooming out the door. Elli did so, the corners of her mouth raising, wondering if there'd be someone out there for her too.

* * *

><p>Ann squished out the last of the water out of her waist length brown hair, imagining it being one super long superhero cape. She rolled her eyes at her self and smiled, telling her imagination not to get too crazy. She wanted to stay in the hot springs for the whole day, but her dad wanted her to wait tables at the inn-<em>again.<em>

Climbing out of the amazing, steamy water, Ann heard a rustling noise-2 people walking on the grass. Peering behind the fence around the bath, she noticed it was Claire and Trent. She grimaced. _Why can't that be Claire and Gray?_ Ann wondered sadly. The couple took a seat on the lush green grass, laughing about something. She thought about Gray's words, _"If Claire's happy, then that's fine."_ She tried grasping that concept, but she couldn't.

Then something creeped into the back of her mind-it was something only Karen would do. No, she couldn't spy on them. That'd be wrong. Yet, maybe she'd hear something that she could tell Gray about. Tiptoeing back into the water, her blue eyes watching them, she hoped she wouldn't get caught.

"So, you're a farmer _and_ a cook?" Trent asked Claire teasingly. He took a bite out of a sandwich. Claire did the same.

Claire grinned. "I try." She took a sip out of her juice. "It's such a nice day out," she said, sighing happily.

Ann watched them for awhile more, as Claire threw a grape in Trent's mouth and he tried to catch it. Succeeding, Claire hugged him and smiled. Ann gagged herself. _Whoopee, the doc caught a grape. Let's give him a medal._ She closed her eyes, blocking out any unwanted thoughts, when a hand tapped her on her shoulder.

Clapping her hands over her mouth, stifling a cry, Ann realized it was just Cliff, who had a puzzled expression on his face. Ann squinted her eyes at him, giving Cliff a cold stare.

"What are you doing?" he asked, like she'd gone insane. Well, she was hiding in a spa with her clothes on.

Ann grabbed his lips so he couldn't say anything else. "Would you shut up? I'm listening to a conversation here," she hissed.

Cliff arched an eyebrow. "You mean spying?" Damn, he got her.

"That's one way to put it. Now, you can't go back to town 'cause they'll see you, so it looks like you're gonna stay here."

Cliff shrugged. "Fine, but this doesn't feel right." Ann swore she saw a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

Claire and Trent talked some more, Claire throwing her head back, laughing, like Trent'd just told her the funniest thing in the world. Ann told herself that if she'd ever become lovestruck like that, she'd get Popuri to kill her.

"Well this is nice," Cliff said, inching closer to Ann. "You, me, _alone._ He tentatively put an arm around her, and her face got hot.

"So not the time Cliff," Ann muttered under her breath. "What, have you been taking lessons from Kai?" She tugged at the sleeve of his coat, removing his arm from her neck.

Cliff frowned, about to open his mouth and say, "yes" when Ann shushed him, eyes focussed intently on Claire and Trent, what they were saying.

"You know how beautiful you are?" Trent asked Claire, who was lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds. She sat up, smiling.

"You already told me that," she said, blushing and grinning-not used to such compliments. Trent took her into his arms, lifting her chin up a little. Ann and Cliff raised heir necks a little, to get a better view.

"You should be told more," he whispered at her. Pulling her closer and dipping her back, he kissed her deeply, his face against hers. Trent's hair went into hers, so it looked like an odd colour.

"I love you," Trent mumbled between the kiss. He traced her cheek with his finger.

"I love you too." Claire's voice was happy and blissful, her lips against his again. Cliff widened his eyes, but Ann said nothing. Jerking her head to the left, she tried getting up. Cliff caught her arm.

"Ann-" he began, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No Cliff. I've heard enough." Trent loved Claire, Claire loved Trent. Unexplainable tears sprang into her eyes. She didn't know what they were for. Anger? Frustration?

No. They were tears of disappointment. Tears that said Gray would never get to be with Claire.


	18. Chapter 17

A burst of snickering erupted from Claire as Gray walked into Mineral Blacksmith, angry from before, and shocked.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Gray asked loudly. Claire sat in his chair, having fits of giggles.

"What... happened... to... _you?_" Claire said, wiping a tear from her eye. Gray slightly cocked his head to face the mirror behind the door, and sighed. His face, head, and jacket were coated with black soot. Only a few tufts of his auburn hair poked out from the charcoal.

"A little accident at the mines," he answered, trying to get past a hysterical Claire. "Now get outta my chair."

Instead of doing so, Claire took deep breaths, calming herself from her laughter. "How did you get in here?" Gray asked her, arching an eyebrow.

Claire shook her head and smiled. "You really should lock your doors Gray. There're a ton of weirdos out there." She jerked her thumb to the window.

"I'm looking at one right now."

"So am I." Getting up, she pulled out a piece of white cloth from her overall pocket. "Now, lemme clean your face."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Claire, I'm 19. I don't need someone to wipe my face." Claire however, went to the sink, putting the cloth under water.

"Ah-huh. You keep talking to yourself like that." Making her way to him, she carefully dabbed it on his face, the black slowly washing off. Not making eye contact with her, in fear of embarrassment, Gray turned his head from the noise he heard outside, just when the door opened, sending the two tumbling into each other. She let out a strangled noise.

Claire's body was pressed up against Gray's, in the corner behind the door, nose to nose. The door flew closed behind them, and both were released from the uncomfortable position. Saibara peered at them. "Are you okay?"

"Gramps-" Gray began, not knowing what to say. He thanked the Lord that there was still soot on his face, camouflaging the red creeping into his cheeks.

"We're fine Saibara," Claire replied for him. She grinned. "Gray had some problems at the mine, so I was trying to get all the black dust off his face, and we crashed into each other 'cause of the door."

Saibara nodded. "Sorry about that." he mumbled. His gaze was focussed intently on Gray. He wasn't sure if his grandfather believed what Claire was saying.

Claire smiled. "It's okay." With that, Saibara went into his office on the right, disappearing.

Much to Gray's surprise, Claire began laughing again, holding onto him for support. "Gray, you shoulda seen the look on your face!" she cried.

Regaining his normal composure, Gray crossed his arms. "Hey, you should have listened when I told you I didn't need help."

"Well, now I've got soot on me." She began rubbing her cheeks, the dust particles floating away. "And now it's in my hair."

Wiping his face with his hand, Gray rubbed it on her head. "Now you really look emo."

Mouth opened slightly, Claire reached for her hair, hand coming back coated with charcoal. Because Claire wasn't one of those prissy girls who hated getting dirty, she slapped at Gray playfully, laughing. He noticed her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed.

"You suck," Claire said, not meaning it. She giggled, laughing harder now.

"Yeah yeah, nothing water wont fix." He went to the counter, searching for some paper towels. Claire tried to regain her balance from her laughing, by putting her hands on the table behind her, not looking where she placed them. Gray whirled around, but it was too late. A painful cry came from Claire, as she pulled back her hands, staring at them.

Both were burnt from where she accidentally put them; on a piece of hot steel, lying on the table, waiting to be cooled. Blisters were already appearing on her hands, blood oozing out of a few of them, drops of red plopping the the ground. Claire's head felt light, and she was sick to her stomach. She crumpled to the ground slowly, just in time for Gray to catch her in his arms. Her eyes were closed, and no movement was detected from her.

"Claire!" Gray's voice rang in her ears. He shook her a few times; she wasn't sure how many. Claire didn't respond. All she remembered was falling into a deep, dark, long sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Scooping Claire up in his arms, Gray ran out the door with her, faster then he'd thought he could ever go. "Dammit Claire, wake up!" he yelled, shaking her while he ran. She didn't even wince. Looking at her hands that flailed to the side when he ran, he saw how much pain she was in. Red slowly creeped onto them, blisters appearing more. Dried blood crusted her wounds. _God Claire, be okay._ Gray knew there was once place he'd have to take her. He didn't want to interact with _him,_ but it was for Claire.

Using his shoulder, he shoved open the doors to the clinic, panting. Trent sat at his desk, writing something down. Looking up for a brief second, his eyes got wide when he saw Claire, limp in Gray's arms.

"What happened?" Trent asked, doctor instincts going into work. He threw on his stethoscope.

"Claire burnt her hands, and she fainted," Gray answered, breathless. The doctor didn't even look at Gray, and he took Claire into his own arms, placing her on the examination table. Lifting her small hands, Trent saw her burns, gritting his teeth.

"These burns are second degree, almost third," he said loudly. Worry seized his heart. Black would soon appear on the skin if he didn't do something quick.

"Gray leave," Trent commanded. He rushed to the other side of the room, finding disinfectant and bandages.

"What?" Gray snapped. "Why should I-"

"Gray, this is no time for arguing. Come back in 3 hours, I need to talk to you." He sprayed the disinfectant on Claire's hands. Her eyes didn't open, but she flinched when the medicine touched her skin, looking like she wanted to scream out in pain. No, Gray couldn't leave her. He couldn't.

"I'm not going," he said firmly, crossing his arms. "Claire means as much to me as she does to you, so-"

"Gray, _LEAVE!_" Trent shouted, eyes blazing. Almost taken aback, Gray glared at him, not wanting to back down, but shook his head, walking out.

"You don't own her you know," he said quietly, sticking his hands in his pocket. He didn't look back, until he heard Trent's voice.

"Neither do you," the doctor muttered under his breath. Storming out, Gray then realized how much he really hated Trent.

* * *

><p>Grinding his teeth, Gray knocked on the door to the doctor's. Elli opened it, giving him a warm smile.<p>

"Hi Gray," she said. "How are you?"

Instead of answering her question, Gray took a seat on the waiting room chairs. Claire was nowhere in sight. Elli sighed, handing him a magazine. "Doctor," she called. "Gray's here."

Trent appeared at the foot of the stairs, expression solemn. "Elli, watch over her, and if she wakes up, give her some aspirin." Elli nodded, rushing up the stairs. Twiddling his thumbs, Gray didn't know what to expect.

"How is she?" he whispered. He felt tears prick his eyes, and buried his face in his palms. If Claire'd have to amputate or God know what else...he didn't know what he'd do.

"Stable, but she'll be alright," Trent answered, standing diagonally from him.

"That's good." Gray felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He wanted to run upstairs and hug Claire for his dear life, thanking the Lord.

Trent's cold, abrupt voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Why weren't you watching her?" His eyes looked like angry slits. Anger boiled up inside Gray.

"Watch her?" he snapped. "What is she, some sort of child? She doesn't need to be watched!" He shot up from his seat.

"Apparently around you, she does," Trent fired back.

"Oh, right. 'Cause I've gotten her hurt before. Look in the mirror Trent. Then we'll see who's hurt her before."

Trent looked at him in disbelief. "You're still talking about the date? That was months ago!" His eyes now looked like assassins' eyes. "Besides, I didn't almost put her in mortal danger-it's your fault!"

"_My_ fault? How-"

"Claire burnt her hands on steaming metal. What kind of idiot leaves that lying around?"

Gray's temper flared. He didn't think he'd ever been more angry in his entire life. "My _grandfather_ that's who. Remember, the guy who took me in because my parents _couldn't be saved._" Finally, the words he'd always wanted to spit out at Trent-he couldn't save them from the accident. Clenching a fist, he pounded it into Trent's face. Eyes wide, Trent touched his face, looking at the blood streaming down his nose.

"There. Was. Nothing. Left. _To_. Save!" Trent screamed, throwing a fist at Gray's throat. Gray winced, shoving the doctor with his broad shoulder.

"You bas-" Gray tried dodging Trent's punch, but the doctor was too quick. It hit his eye, and Gray cried out. They swore at each other, screaming awful things. Gray pinned Trent to the ground, knocking him with a punch. Trent flipped him over, kicking at Gray's chest. Gray grabbed a dark clump of Trent's hair, smacking the doctor's head to the ground. They fought for what seemed like an eternity, blood everywhere, when finally Elli came downstairs, horrified.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she hollered, standing in between them. Both shifted their angry eyes away from her. "Are you nuts? Quit fighting already! What would Claire say?"

"Why should he care what Claire thinks; he's just her friend. What were you gonna do with that steel Gray? Carve her a love note with it?" Trent snapped. Gray tried getting past Elli, flailing his arms at the doctor.

"I said enou-"

"At least I can make something!"

"Yeah, _problems._"

"If you think she'd ever love an ass like you-"

"She already _does_ love me! And I love her back."

"That sure is believable. At least I'm not _5 years older than her._"

"At least I'm a doctor and not some whiny, stupid wannabe blacksmith."

"At least-"

"WOULD YOU STOP!" Elli shrieked. Trent and Gray stared at her, not knowing someone her size could be so loud.

"Now," Elli continued, looking at both harshly. "If you know what's good for you, you two won't fight again. Claire thinks you're getting along, and if she saw you two beating each other to a bloody pulp, she'd be so hurt. Now clean yourselves up, and get out of my face." With that, Elli briskly waked out.

Glaring at each other, neither said any as they washed away their wounds. Cuts and bruises were everywhere around them, and Gray saw he had a black eye. Trent's forehead looked like it needed stitches.

"I'm only stopping for Claire," Gray murmured, half to himself, half to Trent.

"So am I," Trent said back. "Because I love her."

Gray didn't say what he had on his mind. He just made his way out, to his home. Gramps would surely ask him what happened.

Sighing, Gray stared at the pitch black night sky, stars twinkling in it. _I love her too,_ he thought sadly, kicking at a stone. _I love her too._


	20. Chapter 19

Claire finally sniffed the clean, crisp air, snowflakes falling into her hair, making it look like a white crown had been placed on top of her head. After having to spend almost a month recovering, she could go outside. It should have been 2 weeks, but she had caught a cold along the way of her recovery. She smiled remembering what Trent had said...

"How could you have possibly gotten sick if all you've been doing is resting?"

She laughed. "Maybe being lazy got me sick." He chuckled, then concern lined his face.

"How are your hands?" Trent asked, frowning. He took her small, petite hands into his. Burn scars wove around the skin.

Claire shrugged. "They feel better." Trying to make the best out of the situation, she traced a mark shaped like a cloud, and told herself it was okay.

"It'll be there forever," Trent murmured, eyes shifting down. Claire shook her head, meaning it didn't matter, and kissed him.

"I think they're cool. You know me, always getting hurt." Claire grinned. "Besides, how'd you get that scar on your forehead? I thought I was the klutz."

Trent smiled. "I fell and slipped on the ice." Of course, she didn't know he was lying. He and Gray promised never to tell Claire what happened.

"Well," Claire continued, touching the place on his forehead where the stitches were before. "Guys who have scars are much more attractive."

Trent laughed. "You sure about that?"

"Well, some people think so. I'm not one of them," Claire joked while he touched her hair. "I still love you though."

"And I'll always love you."

* * *

><p>Saying a warm "hi!" to her livestock, Claire fed them and brushed them with extra care, excited. She ran all the way to Mineral Blacksmith, pushing open the wide door, and throwing her arms around Gray. Surprised, he took off his welding mask, face split into a huge smile.<p>

"I missed you!" she cried happily, hugging him harder.

"Claire, losin' circulation here," Gray choked, hugging her back. God he'd missed her.

"Oh shut up, you'll be fine." She released him from her tight grasp, smiling.

"Didja have fun in quarantine?" Gray asked, getting Claire a glass of water. She drank it in one big gulp.

"Tons," she answered, putting the cup in the sink. "Now, what do you say, you and me, go to the Goddess Pond?"

"In the middle of Winter?" Gray skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"What's the difference?"

"Hmm." Gray pretended to contemplate on this. "Work on this broach that should be done by tomorrow, go to Goddess Pond with Claire. Probably get screamed at by my grandfather if I don't finish it, laze around in the snow. Tough decision." Gray rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Claire grinned at him, tugging on his arm. "Get your boots and warmest jacket on, and meet me there."

* * *

><p>Gray found Claire sprawled out in the snow, waving her arms and feet around in it. "What the heck are you doing?" he questioned.<p>

"Making snow angels." She waved them around quicker, got up, and examined where she'd just lay down, giving it a thumbs up. Her blonde hair now looked like it was frosted with icing.

"Of course you are," Gray said sarcastically. Claire gave him a sly smile, and he knew what was coming. "If you dare-" But it was too late. She'd already snatched his UMA hat from his head, the only think that protected him from looking like a cupcake. "Give it back!"

"Make me," Claire challenged, giggling while she ran around with it on her head. Gray ran a hand through his thick hair, trying to catch her.

After a good 8 minutes, Claire panted on the edge of the pond trying to catch her breath. She held up her finger to symbolize "1 second," but Gray didn't seem to notice. He grabbed it from her head, not seeing she was wavering, trying to keep her balance. The only thing that stopped her from falling in that pond was...nothing. With a crack of the ice, and a thud, her blonde head bobbed underneath, then she was gone.

"Oh my God, Claire!" Gray screamed, bending down trying to find her. "Dammit Claire, where the hell are you?" Panic almost stoped his heart. Had he really just put her in danger...again? Guilt and fear put a stop to his thoughts, but shock came when a hand grabbed his ankle, pulling him under.

There was Claire, laughing through her wet cheeks. Gray's mouth opened in disbelief, and he held up a fist. "Are you freakin' crazy? You scared me to death!"

"You were scared? You made me fall in!" But she wasn't angry. Instead, she was laughing and dunking his head in, and splashing him-like the cold didn't seem to bother her. Climbing out for his dear life, Claire followed him, bangs covering her eyes. Gray shook his head.

"You're psycho. It's -25 degrees, and you find this funny? We coulda caught hypothermia!" he yelled, trying to knock some sense into his laughing best friend.

"We didn't _die,_" she said with such emphasis, Gray had to laugh with her. They laughed until the sunset came. And for some reason, it annoyed Gray that Trent wasn't with Claire. Not that he didn't want to spend time with her, but...the guy couldn't take a day of of work?

"Where's your Prince Charming?" Gray growled. And suddenly, that happy moment they had was over, and the tension was so think, you could cut through it.

Claire stiffened in her jacket. "He's...busy."

"Uh-huh," Gray said with an unbelievable tone. Claire shot him a hard look.

"Gray, he's a doctor. He helps people."

"Yeah, because filling out prescription forms might save a life," Gray retorted.

"What's your problem with him? God Gray, why are you so damn stubborn? Why do you hate him so much? Huh?" Claire exploded on him for the first time in his life. He almost backed away, but stood his ground.

"Because I hate him, okay?" Gray muttered, his piercing blue eyes boring into hers.

Her expression was pained and sad. "I really thought you two were getting along."

"Newsflash Claire, we'll never get along." He laughed bitterly.

"Look, we're spending the Starry Night Festival together, and-"

"Wait a minute, whoa whoa whoa. Back it up a little. You're spending the Starry Night Festival, _tomorrow?_"

"Yeah," Claire mumbled quietly. "Why?"

"Geez Claire, you've known him for a good 3 seasons and you're already having the Starry Night Festival together?" he snapped, disgusted. Tears formed into Claire's eyes, and she tried blinking them away, but it was no use. They fell down her cheeks like rain drops.

"Why can't you just accept I love him?" Claire said, voice raising an octave. "Why are you so bitter and angry about this?"

"Because-" Gray stopped himself before he could say anymore. "Because of the age, the differences-"

"Age doesn't matter!" Claire exclaimed angrily. "You know what? I'm out of here." She picked herself up from the floor, storming away. "I didn't ask for your approval. Why'd I even tell you?"

"Suddenly now we don't tell each other everything?" Gray fired back loudly. "Do what you want Claire, I couldn't care less."

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?" Claire shrieked, running out of the thicket, tears blurring her vision. She ran all the way to her farmhouse, taking out her hammer, smacking it on a huge rock. It crumbled into tiny pieces.

"Stupid Gray," she muttered under her breath. "He's so..." She hit another rock with such force, it almost hurt to look at her. "Damn...STUBBORN!" She hit more rocks, tears freezing on her cheeks. "Damn him, damn..." Her head felt light, the trees around her swaying, like her vision. Her hands ached, and she collapsed into the snow, the world turning sideways with her.

* * *

><p>Gray let his temper cool down a little by swearing about everything he hated to himself. Trent, getting reprimanded, Claire being in love, Trent, Gramps getting mad at him, pickled turnips, <em>Trent.<em> He stopped after a good hour and sighed. He should've felt happy for Claire...but he wasn't. But still, he'd made her cry, and he knew he told himself he'd never do anything to hurt Claire. _Apparently, I just did,_ Gray thought, wincing. He knew what he had to do. Apologize.

Walking to Claire's farm, Gray stopped abruptly when he saw a body lying on the floor. Rushing over to it, he saw it was a limp, unconscious Claire. At first, he was terrified. A cry built up in his throat. Had she gotten hurt again? But then he saw her face, slightly blue, and the tattered stones around her and he realized she'd just been taking her anger out on the rocks, and passed out from exhaustion.

"C'mon Claire," he called, gently shaking her. "Up n' adam." She didn't even budge. Sighing, he picked her up in his muscular arms, carrying her into her house. He flicked on the light switch, and just stared at her, like a small rag doll in his arms. Her cheeks were rosy and pink, hands cold and frozen, golden hair cascading down her back. She didn't look angry anymore, but peaceful, like she was a child that was just told a bedtime story. She looked calm, serene...beautiful. Gray had no control over what he did next.

Still holding Claire, Gray used his other hand to tilt her chin down, gazed down at her longingly, bent down, and lightly pressed his lips to his, kissing her.

His heat radiated with hers, heart beating simultaneously, chest to chest. It felt so good, so right, so-

Gray immediately dropped her on top of her bed, breathing hardly. Claire didn't wake up; just let out a soft moan, turning her body the other way.

Backing away as quickly as he could out of her home, almost tripping on the coffee table, Gray's heart thumped in his chest, feeling like it was about to explode. His whole body felt like it was going to tremble. Face-mostly his mouth-felt hot. And he hated himself.

But not because of what he did.

Because he loved it.


	21. Chapter 20

Gray knew that today would be _one of those days._ It's just something that he could tell the minute he woke up, a day after the Starry Night festival. He thought about Claire, how he didn't get to apologize, _what he did._ He could still feel her lips, soft and cherry scented. Part of him wished he didn't kiss her while she was passed out, but...another part of him did. Grudgingly, he got out of bed, tugging jeans and a shirt on, retrieving his hammer.

_The last thing I want to see is you,_ Gray thought, glaring at his uncompleted broach. The door opened, and Gray grimaced. _Scratch that, the_ second_ last thing._ There, at his door, stood a smirking Mary.

"Great, something to increase my headache," Gray muttered loud enough for her to hear. Mary just smiled at him, taking a seat in a chair right in front of him.

"Oh Gray, you should be _happy_ to see someone willing to spend time with you." Mary batted her eyes flirtatiously, but Gray knew what she was trying to say.

"I was with Claire two days ago, thank you very much." Gray scowled at her, banging his hammer on a piece of steel hard, so he didn't have to hear her. He hoped she'd go away, but Mary just looked at him with a smug expression, not even intimidated.

"Just came by to tell you that you're little friend isn't that, or should I say, isn't _at all_ pure anymore," Mary said smiling, her words as sweet as maple syrup. Gray almost didn't hear what she said, whirling around, heart almost stopping.

"What did you just say?" Gray asked, tone angry. No, he'd misheard her. She didn't really say-

"You heard me," Mary retorted. "You know Claire. Oh, sweet, innocent Claire. Yeah? Well she's not so innocent anymore." Gray had to grip the chair, regaining his balance.

"You're lying," he mumbled, starting to feel dizzy. _Claire..._

Mary looked disgusted. "Oh please Gray, why would I lie? Put two and two together."

"What do you mean, 'not so pure?' Huh?" Gray countered, anger boiling up inside him.

"She's not a virgin anymore, Gray." There, _those_ were the words.

"How would you know?" Gray snapped, heart hammering in his chest. Mary looked at him, like he was just about the stupidest person on earth.

"Gray, she spent the night there, _alone_ with Trent. What do you expect?"

"You're lying," Gray repeated quietly. "How would you know?"

Mary tilted her head, locking eyes with him. "Gray, news like that spreads like wildfire across town."

"No," Gray murmured. His friend would never do that. Never. But now, he wasn't so sure. "No, no, no, no, no."

Mary sighed. "Gray, Claire played you for a _fool._ She played all of us for fools. Worst part is: you believed her." She got up from her seat, circling him. "And you _thought_ if you were her friend, her shoulder to cry on, her buddy to watch movies with, the guy she could tell everything to, she might fall for you. But it doesn't work like that Gray. She's in love with the doctor, and you'll just have to accept that." She grinned at him, twirling a loose strand of her black hair that fell out of her braid. "You should have listened to me Gray, everyone should have."

"I have to go talk to her," Gray whispered, getting up like he was in a daze. His vision swayed, and he felt sick. Mary stared at him in utter shock, mouth agape.

"_Excuse me?_ Did you not hear a _word_ I just said? After what she _did_, you're still going to talk to her? She and Trent-"

"You don't understand, do you?" Gray yelled, so loud, Mary had to take a step back, frightened. "I love Claire. I love her so much, and she'll _never_ know that, 'cause she's with her knight in shining armour. But no matter where she is, on another planet, with another guy, in another dimension, I don't care! I'm always going to love her, and there's nothing you can say or do that will ever change that." He shot a confused Mary a glare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go knock some sense into my best friend. Bye Mary." With that, he stepped out of Mineral Blacksmith, walking as quickly as he could to find Claire.

He was going to kill _him,_ for having his way with Claire. No he was going to kill _her,_ for making such a reckless decision. No, he was going to kill them _both._

Spotting her blonde head in the plaza, Gray opened his mouth to say something. "Clai-" He stopped dead in his tracks, far away so she couldn't see him. So _they_ couldn't see him.

There was Claire, kissing Trent, grinning. She ran a hand through his dark hair, as both kissed passionately. Gray could just barely make out what she was saying, but he heard her chant "yes" several times. Then he spotted what was clutched in her hands.

A blue feather.

Gray's vision swayed a little, and he took a step back, then another, then another. "No." Then louder. "No no no no no!" Tears fell down his cheeks, and he ran as quickly as he could, trying to get away. _From what?_ He wanted to ask himself. He wasn't sure yet, and he didn't care.

He ran to the beach, everything whipping by him in a blur. Zach peered at him.

"Hey Gray, what's-"

"I need you to take me somewhere," Gray interrupted, voice choking. Zach frowned.

"Gray-"

"Just take me to Forget-Me-Not Valley." Gray turned so Zach couldn't see his tears, stepping into the small boat. "Because that's exactly what I need to do right now: forget."


	22. Chapter 21

"So, when's the wedding?" Elli asked, smiling. Claire stood with Trent, lacing their fingers together in front of her, face lighting up.

"We were thinking in about 3 months," Claire answered, the doctor nodding with her. Elli grinned.

"Well then we've gotta get planning!" she chirped, bustling around the room, looking for a sheet of paper. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Claire looked at the blue feather in her hands, stroking it softly. It was almost the same colour as her eyes, but a lighter tone. She couldn't believe it-she and Trent were getting married. It was almost too good to be true. Trent smiled, kissing her.

"We've got to tell everyone," Trent told her, tucking a loose piece of her hair back.

"You're right!" Claire exclaimed, grinning. "I'm going to go tell Gray." She didn't notice her fiancée's smile twitch. "I'll be back in a sec." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, running out the doors.

Claire wasn't even mad at Gray anymore. She predicted he'd be a little frustrated at first when she'd tell him, but then accept it. At least, she hoped.

Claire pushed open the doors to Mineral Blacksmith, smile plastered on her face. "Gray-" She stopped when all she saw was an angry looking Mary, sitting in her best friend's chair.

"Oh," Claire continued slowly. "Hey Mary. What're you doing here?" She didn't wait for her to answer her question, just opened the door to Gray's room. It was empty, and dead quiet.

"He's gone." Mary's voice cut through the silence. Claire whirled around, Mary barely visible in the shadows. Her smile froze.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Claire laughed, as if the very idea was impossible, which, to her, it was. This was Gray's home, the place he'd never leave.

Mary inspected her nails, not looking at Claire. "I mean he's gone. Need a definition?" she snapped. Claire stared blankly at her.

"But, he'll be back...right?" Claire's voice sounded a bit too hopeful. Mary smirked.

"Hard to say," Mary murmured, doubt oozing into the words. She then widened her eyes from what she just said, continuing again. "I mean, of course! He's probably just in the city... or something." She turned her head slightly to see Claire's reaction to her lie.

"Oh, well, that's good." Claire took a breath of relief., heart beating to its regular pulse. "I was worried for a second there, I have to tell him something."

"Guess it'll have to wait," Mary said, expression smug. Claire glared at her.

"I guess it will." One question remained for in her head though: Where was Gray, and why did he leave?

* * *

><p>Gray rushed off the boat, not listening Zach's protests. He passed by someone walking, someone vaguely familiar. The girl squinted through her glasses, her face breaking out into a huge smile from recognition.<p>

"Gray!" she cried, locks of her curly blonde hair falling into her eyes. "It's been so long! Carter! Carter come quick! Gray's-" She didn't get to finish, when Gray flew past her, tears drying on his cheeks. He wasn't listening to anyone, wasn't even thinking. He ignored her calls, running to his destination.

Covered with snow, lay two rocks. Gray's heart pounded so hard, he felt it would explode. He threw himself on stones, sobbing. Scraping off the white blanket that covered them, he read what was written on them. **_Molly and Gabe, loving parents._** _His_ parents. His _dead_ parents. He cried for everything. For the car crash that took their lives, for his now very small family, for _Claire._ She was getting married to Trent. She _wasn't_ in love with him.

A hand touched his shoulder tentatively. Gray looked up at the person, sighing. Her face was filled with concern.

"We need to talk."


	23. Chapter 22

"Been a while, hasn't it cuz?" Flora asked Gray, smiling warmly. She and her boss Carter had always considered him as their cousin-all had a knack for mining. "Right Carter?"

"Yeah," the older man agreed, appearing from their kitchen. "How've you been son?"

Gray didn't answer, just stared into the cup of hot chocolate Flora'd given him, like it held the answers to all his problems. Carter sighed and left.

"What brings you here Gray?" Flora asked tentatively. Gray looked at her coldly, darting his eyes down.

"I needed to get away," Gray mumbled. He knew it was a lame, unbelievable excuse, but he didn't care.

Flora crossed her arms. "Right, so, now how about the truth?" She could see right through him; knowing him all his life had paid off. She, Carter and Saibara were his only family left.

Gray glared at her. "Want me to repeat myself?" he snapped, not meaning to be so rude. He wanted Flora off his case.

Flora's expression softened. "Gray," she whispered, reaching for his arm across the table. He jerked it away.

"Look, I came here, 'cause I just wanted to be alone. Okay?" Lie's dripped from his words, Flora could tell.

"Why can't you just tell me the real reason?"

"Can I just stay here, please?" Gray was trying to avoid her questions at all costs. Flora traced the checkered pattern on her tablecloth, and sighed.

"Of course Gray, we're family," Flora answered calmly. Gray smiled, if you count the right corner of his mouth raising. He jolted up the stairs, into the spare room. The door slammed shut.

Flora frowned to herself. She was going to find out why Gray was here; no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Did you try his cell phone?" questioned Ann, biting her nails. Popuri nodded vigorously, tears pricking her eyes.<p>

"It just goes to voice mail." A sob escaped her lips. Ann grabbed her friends' shoulders, trying hard not to cry either.

"This isn't the time Popuri," Ann instructed, voice wavering. She released her, banging her head against the wall. "Dammit Gray, where the hell are you?" Karen appeared at the door to the inn, and Ann almost felt a glimmer of hope. Almost.

"I talked to Saibara," Karen said quietly. "He didn't say anything, and he doesn't know where Gray is. He's scared."

"So are we!" wailed Popuri, curling up in a little ball. Karen bit her lip.

"I think I know why he left," Karen murmured. Her green eyes were saddened.

"Wh-why?" Popuri choked.

"Well, look what's happened in the past few days." Karen took a seat on the table. "Claire's getting married to Trent. Gray must've heard before anyone else. He's hurt guys; he loves her. God knows where he is, or what he's done." The thought of Gray wounded somewhere brought a shiver to Ann's spine.

"We've got to find him," Ann said firmly. "He has to be back in time for the wedding." Gray needed to see Claire, before it was too late.


	24. Chapter 23

Flora couldn't have been more disappointed or disgusted with Gray.

The once strong, cynical young man was now just a sad, depressed one, who spent his days moping around the house he'd been residing in for 2 months, staying alone in his room, or-if he even had the energy-smashing rocks with his hammer, cursing at the world, loud enough for the Harvest Goddess to peek out of her pond, confused by his language.

Why did this make Flora upset? Gray was the kind of guy to look up to, the perfect example of someone who was on their own path in life. If she was ever down on herself, or bereft, she'd remind herself of Gray. Orphaned from a car accident that greedily stole the lives of his parents, she never saw Gray curl up into a little ball and sulk. He just went on with his life. Because that's the kind of person he was.

Emphasis on the _was._

Gray sat on the couch, mindlessly looking at the small TV, barely registering what was on. Flora fumed, yanking his now thin body up. He let out a strangled cry, since now he was only skin and bones.

"Remember what I said?" Flora snapped. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to find the old Gray. "We need to _talk._"

* * *

><p>Claire sighed, chin in her hands, arching an eyebrow at Elli, stifling a yawn. "El, I really don't think it matters what kind of hair clip I use."<p>

Elli rolled her eyes. "Oh Claire, you've gotta be more of a girly girl. Your wedding's in a month!"

Claire's heart seized. A month, and still no word from Gray. It was like he'd just disappeared off the face of the Earth, missing without a trace. She knew she couldn't give up hope; Mary said he'd come back. Though she didn't really know if she could trust Mary's words, it was all she could cling to. She missed Gray, missed his sarcasm, his scowl, hell, even when he'd criticize her crazy ideas. Because that's what best friends were for, and now hers was MIA.

Claire sighed, and smiled. "You're right Elli. I've gotta be more open minded. Just pick the first ones." Elli grinned, giving Claire a thumbs up, marking it down.

Trent walked in, kissing Claire deeply. He frowned at her when he saw her face. "What's wrong Claire? You look stressed."

Claire gave a small laugh. "Just 'cause Elli's driving me bananas with all these arrangements." Lying would make him worry less about her.

"Hey!" Elli held up her hands in mock defense. "It's tough deciding on shoes!"

Trent chuckled to them. "You two are hilarious." Elli tried to hide the blush on her face, smiling.

"Claire, why don't you take a break from all this. Let's go get a bite to eat," Trent suggested, kissing her again. Claire smiled weakly, getting up from her seat.

"Sure, why not." She walked hand in hand with him to the inn, laughing with Trent and discussing the wedding.

Yet no matter how hard Claire tried, she couldn't get the thought that she might not see Gray ever again.


	25. Chapter 24

Gray crossed his arms, glaring at Flora, taking a seat right back on the couch, eyes focused on the TV. "So talk," he snapped.

Flora grinded her teeth, clicking the button on the TV off. It didn't matter to Gray, he wasn't even watching it.

Finally, Flora gave up on being angry with Gray, sitting beside him. "What's wrong cuz? And please, just tell me the truth." Her purple eyes looked so worried, sad, and...the guilt trip was too much for Gray to handle. He finally gave in.

"I... I met this girl in the spring. Claire." He gave a small smile from his first memory of her. Blonde hair messed up from the wind, bright white smile, like pearls; hammer in her hands, smashing Thomas upside the head with it. "She came to Mineral Town to work and... she's just one of those people you can't hate, even if you tried. She's amazing. Hard working, beautiful, smart, funny, a loveable goofball."

_"You're signature look is your scowl."_

"And do you love this goofball?" Flora asked quietly. Gray's smile drooped, and he sighed, locking his pained blue eyes with Flora.

"She was born summer 11. Her favourite food are cupcakes, but not the pink ones, she hates that colour. Her favourite colour is blue, but with her, things are specific, so it's turquoise. Her blood type's O positive. She loves comedy movies, and, even though she won't admit it, romantic ones. Her parents names are Mark and Chelsea-they're dead. Her worst fear is losing everyone important to her in an accident. She's the only person that could ever put a smile on my face. I know everything about her, she knows everything about me." He ran a hand through his thick hair, smile falling. "That answer your question? Yeah, yeah I love her. God, I love her, so much." Tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked them back quickly so Flora couldn't see, but it was too late. A rebel one escaped, sliding down his cheek. "But she just sees me as her best friend."

"And," he continued, voice wavering. "I-I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't. I just couldn't Flor." He wiped at his eyes furiously, clenching a fist to his side.

_""Well, today you're gonna learn how to dance, buster. C'mon!"_

"So, the inn had this dance, and I was Claire's partner, and-" Gray paused, the music from that night still loud in his ears. "I wanted to kiss her, I wanted us to be together. But-" He laughed bitterly. "Then Trent came along, whisking her off her feet. They became a couple, and I felt distant from her, as if she wasn't even living in Mineral Town anymore."

_I know you can do it Gray. I promise you._

"I take it you don't like the doctor." To Flora, he always seemed so polite when he visited Forget-Me-Not Valley on Wednesdays, asking how the excavation was going.

"No," Gray said sharply. "I hate him."

"Because of the accident?"

"Because he couldn't save them, and countless other things."

Flora nodded slowly, locks of her dark blonde hair falling into her glasses. "But, did Claire still spend time with you?"

"Yeah," Gray mumbled. "She did, but not as much as it was before Trent came along. Almost as if he _didn't_ want her hanging out with me."

_"Gray, you're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."_

"Then, we got into this fight... about her spending the Starry Night Festival with him, and... I said some things I shouldn't have." Ashamed, Gray shifted his eyes away. "So I went to apologize, and I found her on the ground, in the snow. She fainted. I brought her inside her house and... I kissed her. I kissed her Flora. I loved it. And I don't regret it."

Flora didn't say anything, just nodded again. Gray was glad she wasn't criticizing him for what he had done. "Then, this chick Mary, who's probably the only person in the world who could hate Claire, because she's jealous of us being friends, told me that...she spent the night with Trent. She _slept_ with him. For God sakes Flora, she's 19, he's 25! Do you know what kind of risk that is?" Gray's voice choked, and he buried his face in his hands. "And...and now she's getting married to him, in a month. _That's_ why I came here." He sobbed as quietly as he could, as if his "cousin" beside him couldn't hear. She put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Why are you making such a big deal about it?"_

"Is she still the same?" Flora's voice was heard through his cries.

"What?"

"Is she still the same Claire you met that day?" Flora looked at him intently.

Gray shut his blue eyes tightly, then opened them weakly. "Yeah, she'll always be the same Claire. Crazy, pretty Claire." His lips curled into a faint smile, remembering the time she almost fell of her farm house during one of her dare-devil stunts, landing in a pile of hay. Her hair camouflaged into it, and he couldn't help but laugh at her. And she grinned, laughing too.

"Then would that same Claire lose her virginity before she'd get married?"

Gray stopped all his thoughts for a moment, hanging his head low. "No, no she wouldn't."

"Then..." Flora waited for him to finish the sentence.

"Then she didn't do it, did she?" Gray felt like an idiot. A stupid idiot. How could he ever think Claire would do something like that? He was her _best friend._

"My guess would be no. That Mary girl lied Gray, to get you out of the village."

"But Claire's still getting married to Trent." That one problem remained still.

* * *

><p>Claire and Trent sat at a table, laughing over something Kai had said about wacko brides. "She...wanted her napkins...printed with origami paper?" Claire giggled loudly.<p>

"Not lying," Kai said, grinning. "The truth." He adjusted his purple bandana on his head.

"Oh my God! Claire, Claire!" A girl's voice cut through their laughter. Mary stood at the doors to the inn, panting from her "running."

"What? What happened Mary?" Trent asked, shooting up from his chair. His hands slammed the table. "Is someone hurt?"

"No, it's, it's the wedding!" Mary exclaimed, almost as if she was going to faint right there on the spot.

"Wh-what about it?"

"It's _terrible!_" She gripped onto Kai, fingernails digging into him. The teen winced, taking a step away from Mary. "Carter, won't be here for your wedding!"

Claire frowned, confused. "Why's that such a big deal Mary? We can always get another priest."

Mary scowled. "It's a Mineral Town tradition Claire," she snapped harshly. "You have to get married with the same pastor as everyone else."

"Oh," Claire said stupidly, shifting her eyes down. "When's he leaving?"

"In two days; he's going for 5 months! Which means you're wedding's going to have to be...TOMORROW!" Mary gasped, shaking her head in shock.

Claire stared at the table somberly, not saying anything. Trying to comfort her, Trent threw his arm around her.

"No need to worry Claire, everything's all ready. It'll be fine, now we can be together sooner." He grinned, kissing her.

"Um, yeah," Claire said, nodding. "Everything will be fine." She smiled at him reassuringly, but the pit in her stomach just multiplied.

Where. Was. Gray.

* * *

><p>Ann grabbed Mary's arm outside the inn, so she couldn't leave without Ann giving her a piece of her mind. "You little-"<p>

"What Ann?" Mary looked at her innocently. "What seems to be the problem?"

Ann's cheeks flamed. She had heard the whole thing. "You know damn well. That… that _lie_ you just made up, how could you?"

Mary smiled smugly at her. "You have no proof."

"But Gray's not back yet!"

Mary stuck out her lower lip. "OhmiGod, you're right!" She put her hands on her heart, then rolled her eyes, walking away.

Ann yanked on Mary's black braid, so hard it fell out. Mary's eyes looked like slits, as she got ready to charge when Ann quietly murmured, "How could you?"

Mary laughed. "Now there's zero chance he'll end up with that ditz, and a greater chance with me." She grinned, flicking her hair. "You know, _if_ he returns."

Tears clouded Ann's eyes. "You bi-"

"Don't finish that sentence Ann. You'll regret it." With that, Mary sauntered away, snickering to herself.

Ann sat on the cold ground, crying. Reality was quickly taking over her mind; Gray wasn't going to make it. She wept, hands covering her eyes, when someone came beside her.

"Ann, we know where Gray is." It was Cliff. Ann jerked her head up, staring at him with wide blue eyes. "We can call him."

Impulsively, Ann pressed Cliff's lips to hers, grinning, not caring about his red face. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Gray picked up the phone after a few rings.<p>

"Gray! Thank God, thank God, thank God!" Ann's voice came from the other end, louder than ever. Gray debated on hanging up; why did he care what she had to tell him?

"What do you want Ann?"

"Gray."

"What?"

"The wedding's tomorrow." Everything went silent, so quiet, Gray could hear the trees ruffling in the summer night wind.

He hung up, ignoring Ann, knowing exactly what he had to do.


	26. Chapter 25

Elli grinned at Claire, and sighed. "Claire, you look amazing!" She sat on the blonde's bed daintily, not wanting to wrinkle her cherry red bridesmaid dress. Ann, Karen, and Popuri tried to do the same, failing, though still nodding their agreements.

Claire smiled. "Thanks." She looked at herself in the mirror, not believing what she saw. Popuri had tied her hair into a neat, flower clipped bun, not a hair out of place. Ann and Elli had done her makeup and Karen... well, Karen just sat there, and to Claire's surprise, _quietly._ Actually, everyone but Elli was quiet today. But something didn't seem right about her smile-like it was plasted upon her face.

Claire's wedding gown was a deep white, long and flowing. She clutched her roses in her hand, so hard, the thorns lightly pricked her hands through her satiny gloves. Even Claire had to admit, she looked good, but could have never gotten that way with out the help of the four girls.

Popuri glanced at the clock with her red rimmed eyes. "Almost time Claire. We'll all go to the church first, but you might want to hurry it up, I think it's going to start to rain." Her voice was monotone, compared to her usual bubblyness.

"Yeah," the other three girls said. Elli's voice was the only one that chirped, Karen and Ann's were bland.

"Okay," Claire murmured. She told herself to put on a bright smile for everyone. It was her wedding-the happiest day of a person's life! Yet... Claire looked at the locket Gray had given her, holding it tightly in her hands. She couldn't cry, they'd kill her if her makeup smudged. But, Gray was still missing-not a word heard from him.

As the bridesmaids exited, Karen stopped for a minute, turning to punch at Claire's arm weakly. "Chin up kid," she said, trying to smile. It looked pitiful. Claire nodded, regaining her supposedly happy composure.

"Thanks Karen." She hugged her friend, watching her walk out. Sucking up a breath, Claire stared into her reflection, shaking her head, forcing a smile. She was going to be cheerful, she was not going to mess things up. Something caught her eye in the mirror though. A person, a young man. The young man she'd always gone to see, attempting to make him laugh. The young man with the thick auburn hair, piercing blue eyes, and now-solemn expression. Her lost _best friend._

"Gray!" she cried, putting her gloved hands over her mouth, grinning. She whirled around, eyes lighting up. Sure enough, there he was.

"Gray, where've you been? I've missed you! I didn't think you'd-" She was cut off when he stepped closer to her, so close, their noses touched. Nothing but dust particles that freely floated through the air came between them. His face was unreadable. Claire frowned a bit, tilting her head.

"Gray, what're you-?"

No time to finish, when Gray took her face in his hands, fingertips cradling the back of her neck, gently pulling her closer. His mouth closed over hers, the kiss starting off small, growing harder. It all happened to fast, Claire barely had time to process what was going on. Her eyes widened.

"I love you," Gray said, after they'd parted. Claire's heart stopped beating, registering what he'd said, what he'd done.

Gray loved her.


	27. Chapter 26

After letting her go from his kiss, Gray took a step back, as if Claire was on fire. She just stared at him, with confused, wide, sapphire eyes. Her red lipstick was smudged at the corner of her mouth. Neither said anything.

"Wha-"

"Claire, I love you." Those words _again,_ words she thought he'd never say-much less to her. "You do realize that, right?" Her heart skipped beats, and she felt shaky. This was Gray, her best friend. And he loved her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was so quiet, she didn't even think Gray heard. So he continued.

"Claire, the moment you stepped off that boat. Moment I saw you, I loved you. I fell in love with you, and I never fell out of it. You're everything to me, Claire. Do you realize what you mean to me?" His hands grabbed her white laced shoulders, like she had finally been cooled, and he was allowed to touch her. She felt immobile, useless.

"You do realize you're the reason I get out of bed in the morning. The reason I try hard at my job. The reason I manage to smile. The _reason_ I probably haven't killed myself because of my parents death. You do realize that, right?" Tone louder, angrier, grip stronger. He shook her a little. She winced, but kept her ground, _really_ looking at him for the first time in months.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He wanted to yell? She'd yell louder.

Gray scoffed angrily, finally releasing her. "Oh, excuse me. When did you _want_ me to tell you?" Rain began to smack Claire's windows hard, as if it were trying to drone out the noises of their screaming match.

"When you _met_ me!"

"You were too busy making goo goo eyes at _him!_" She knew who "him" was. She was getting married to "him" in 10 minutes.

Defeated, and tired of yelling, she sat on her bed, staring at the floor. "Well what do you want me to do?" she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. Gray laughed, but there was no humour in it.

"Do what you want Claire. For once, I don't care about you." Not how he'd meant to word it. Realizing his mistake, Gray covered his mouth, then quickly shook it off. Claire shot up from her bed, glowering at him.

"Oh, so I don't matter to you anymore? You disappear for months, without a trace, show up on the day of my wedding, kiss me, and _finally_ tell me you love me?" The tears ran down Claire's cheek freely, like the precipitation on her windows. Gray pretended he didn't notice them, whirling around, turning the knob on her door, walking out, like _nothing had happened._

"Bye Claire, enjoy your life with Trent." Bitterness edged his tone. "But what I said will never change, no matter what." With that, he left Claire alone in her home, the storm cutting out the power. A lightly drenched Elli appeared at her door, laughing a little.

"Come on Claire, we've got to-" Elli stopped when she saw a glimmer of Claire's face, wet and streaked. "Are you crying?" she asked, worried. Claire just smiled at her, laughing a bit too.

"Oh, you know. Nervous wedding jitters. Let's go!" She grinned, enthusiastic, Elli sharing it with her.

"You look great Claire, don't worry. Trent'll love you." Elli grabbed Claire's arm, running with her, trying to dodge the rain, so it wouldn't smear Claire's makeup.

Claire felt scared, worried, lost. Where was Gray? Horrible thoughts entered her mind-him, hurt somewhere. While running, Claire lifted her locket, staring at it, wishing it'd have the answers to everything.

And it did-because then and there, in the rain, Claire finally saw how things were, clear as a bell.

Saw how things were in her heart-the _one person_ that was always there.

The one to love.


	28. Chapter 27

Her heart told her she had to.

Her conscience argued no, telling her to be sensible for once in her life.

But... Claire's mother Chelsea's motto repeated in her mind. _"If you're ever lost hon, look at your heart, it has the answers to everything."_ Of course, Claire hadn't understood what she meant, trying to test it out by accidentally getting herself lost in the woods. She stared at her heart, waiting for it to scream something, the direction she was supposed to take-but it said nothing. Frustrated, Claire crossed her arms, lying herself down on a tree stump. Her father Mark had found her hours later, carrying her home, both parents scolding her. Though she still didn't get her mother's words.

Now she did.

"All rise," Reverend Carter commanded at the back of the church. Claire snapped back to attention, the scuttle of footsteps dragging her out of her thoughts. Beautiful wedding music was played on the organ, filling everyone's ears. The cue went, the bridesmaids pairing up with the groomsmen-Ann with Cliff, Popuri with Kai, Karen with Rick, Elli with, after a lot of convincing, Won. All but Elli walked somberly, staring straight ahead. May and Stu trailed behind, the little pigtailed girl dropping flower petals everywhere, the small boy concentrating hard on not dropping the ring. All took a seat on the first pew on each side.

Finally, it was Claire's turn, being walked by Thomas to the aisle-not exactly her choice. She saw a lot of the villagers shooting her glares, not approving of her decision for a groom. She didn't meet their eyes, just smiling up the front, where Trent stood grinning at her. He wore a black tuxedo, with a matching bow tie on his white shirt underneath. His dark hair was done neatly, skin tone creamy. Yes, he looked good. One of the reasons Claire fell for him.

Carter beamed at both of them, motioning for everyone else to sit down. Claire and Trent turned to face each other, him looking at her in such desire. They'd start their life together tonight, living together, and... sleeping, _together._

"Dearly beloved," Carter began, smiling. "We are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony."

"Trent," he said, nodding towards the groom. "Do you take Claire Day, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

Trent took Claire's fourth finger, placing the golden ring on it gently. "Claire, you are an amazing, beautiful young woman, one with whom I love and look forward to spending the rest of my life with." He let go of her, grinning. "I do."

"And do you, Claire, take Trent Westin, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part, according to God's holy ordinance?"

_Tha-thump, tha-thump._ Claire swore everyone in the church could hear her pounding heart. She took a deep breath, looking at Trent, letting it out. "Trent," she began, the words she had played out in her head disappearing. "You are an incredible young man. You're smart, responsible, compassionate, charming..." She let her voice trail off. "You're everything a girl could want in a guy-me being one of them." Trent chuckled at her sentence. Claire took another deep breath, eyes darting across the room, to everyone. Ann looked defeated, Popuri and Karen quiet. She finally met Elli's gaze, the smile plastered upon her face there. But it could not conceal what Claire really saw; tints of sadness hidden under the brown in her eyes. Sadness for... for who Claire was marrying. She knew Elli still loved him too. And Claire knew what she had to do.

"And, I really, really do love you Trent. And, I know you love me too." She knew her voice was cracking, it wouldn't be long before the tears would arrive. "But... there's, someone in this world who loves me more, and... there's someone in this world who loves you more." She released her breath, forgetting that she kept it in, trying not to meet Trent's confused gaze. "And, I _wish_ I'd realized this earlier, so no one could have gotten hurt, but the thing is Trent... I've already hurt so many people. I can't believe it took me this long to finally see the world clearly, like there's no blindfold covering everything I should have known." Her tone wavered, no longer strong anymore. _Five, four, three, two, one..._ There went the tears that glazed her eyes.

"The thing is, Trent, I can't marry you. I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't." Trent stared at her, the words sinking into him. Hurt locked is face, as Claire quietly removed her wedding band, placing it in Trent's immobile hand. She curled his fingers so he wouldn't drop it, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." With that one last whisper, she ran out the church, everyone in shock. Quick murmurs began to fall out of people's mouths, Trent staring at the door, mouth agape, crestfallen. Elli's eyes were wide, knowing who Claire was talking about before.

And somewhere in her own mind, Ann smiled.

* * *

><p>Kicking off her heels so she could run quicker, Claire darted across the mossy fields of Mineral Town, the rain pelting her. Did she care? No. She needed to find him.<p>

Running around the town, scanning every possible place for Gray, Claire found nothing. Where was he? She was scared, terrified. But she knew she didn't make a mistake from before-she did what her heart told her to do.

The last place she hadn't checked was Mother's Hill Summit, which was her last hope. What if Gray wasn't there? What if he left again, MIA, or... _dead._

Hiking as quickly as she could up the rocky terrain, Claire felt like sunlight was poured onto everything.

Because there, looking down at the tip of the mountain, was Gray.

Only his back was seen, and Claire knew he was contemplating on something. Jumping off? No, no. She had to stop him.

"Gray!" Claire screamed, words droned out from the rain. It fell harder now, loud, booming noises coming as drops plopped to the ground.

Gray didn't do so much as slightly cock his head, already knowing the voice. He ignored her calls, solemnly staring at the bottom.

"Where's your Prince Charming?" Gray snapped. His face still wasn't seen.

"I'm looking at him." Gray whirled around, drenched, scanning Claire's face, to see if she was joking. She wasn't. All he could see was her eyes red-from crying? He didn't know. You can never tell if someone's crying when they're in the rain.

"The wedding's off. I couldn't marry him." Claire's voice came again, quieter. The rain had caused her bun to fall out, soft, blonde hair tumbling down her back, wet. Her lacey dress was soaked, makeup washed away. And, to Gray, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Tentatively, he ran slowly towards her, Claire doing the same, each going at a fast pace near the end, so fast, Gray's hat fell off. They collided, Claire jumping on Gray, holding onto him for balance. He held her hugging her closer to him, rain smacking them both. But they didn't care.

She finally met his eyes, blue and... different. She pulled his face closer to hers, kissing him, harder than she'd ever done before. His mouth was warm against hers, fitting together perfectly, like a puzzle piece. They stopped to breathe, lips crushing each other's once more, heads feeling light, in a good way. If there was ever a moment Gray wanted to remember, it was kissing Claire in the rain.

"I love you," she told him in his ear; the same time he said it. She laughed-the obvious Claire thing to do, and Gray had to too. He pressed his lips to hers again, mouths glued to each other. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before, and I'm sorry if I put you through a lot, 'cause I know I did."

Gray shook his head, tilting Claire's chin up. "No, you were just being yourself." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Clueless, goofy Claire."

"Well, at least I'm not cynical, sarcastic Gray." There it was, their humor that they shared with each other. Love works in strange ways.

"At least when I lift you, you're almost my height." Gray laughed, swinging her higher above his head. She let out a shriek, and then smiled, caressing his face when he put her down, looking at him lovingly.

"I'd go a thousand miles for you." The song she sang at her birthday, the one Gray organized... things pieced together. Claire put her ear to Gray's muscular chest. He kissed her forehead, the rain pounding, like their hearts.

"Funny, because I was going to tell you the same thing."


	29. Chapter 28

_3 years later..._

"...then I punched him!' Claire finished, walking out of the inn with Gray.

"So, because this 13 year old guy was bugging you when you were 8, you decided it would be best to knock him out."

"Hey." Claire held up her hands in mock self-defense. "Next time he'll think twice about poking me with his stupid pen." Gray laughed, her joining in too. They had just finished their dinner at the inn, which was actually pretty reserved for once. No Ann to talk their ear off, no Cliff to try to get a sentence in, no Karen to make fun of Rick. Only Kai and Popuri were there, staring at each other like they were in some sappy, romantic movie.

The sky was a deep purple, nearly cutting into black. Claire stared up at the faded moon, hiding behind the dark clouds. Gray took her hand with his, looking at her shoot him an knowing glance. He touched a wisp of her blonde hair, leaning in to kiss her, when a small voice cried out, tugging at his shirt.

"Gray, Gray!" It was May, huge eyes gaping at him.

He arched an eyebrow. "What is it May?"

"I-uh, my kite's stuck... in that tree." The girl pointed to a leafy green tree, the tail of her kite poking out.

"How the heck did you get your kite there?" Clare asked, frowning. May shrugged.

"A... gust of wind took it." May sighed dramatically, shutting her eyes tightly, then opening one slightly to see if they were buying it. _Okay, when did Popuri decide to give the kid acting lessons?_ "Can you get it for me?"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow May?" Claire asked politely. May shook her head.

"Please please please please _please_ get it?" May put on a huge puppy dog face towards Gray. He glowered at her, then sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine, I'll get your stupid kite," he muttered. Gray turned, raising his hand to reach a branch. He caught it, then jumped, swinging his legs over it, climbing farther into the tree.

"Don't worry May," Claire whispered. "Gray's a natural born monkey." May giggled.

"I can hear you ya know!"

"Trust me, I know," Claire yelled back, scanning the large tree for her boyfriend. Now he was nowhere to be seen. _Part ninja too._ Just then, Gray let out a scream, leaves on the tree rustling, falling to the ground, as did the kite. Gray? Well, he just hung upside down from a branch, shirt gone.

"Great, thanks Gray!" May picked up the colourful kite, scurrying off.

"Hey! Where the hell're you going? You're just gonna leave me here?" Gray fired at her, growling. Of course, she didn't respond. Claire grinned, making her way to him.

"This is pretty funny. It's one of those moments when you wish you have a camera with you." Claire flashed him another smile, trying to hide the redness as she stared at his bare, muscular chest.

"Haha, very funny. You know that's one of my favourite shirts, right?" The branches had snatched it off of him. He glared at Claire, who was face to face with him. He saw where her gaze was, and smirked.

"Hey, a chance to show off your six-pack," Claire joked, stepping closer to him. He crossed his arms, glare stronger.

"Aren't you the comedian?"

'Nah, I think I might belong in 'Spider-Man.'" She cupped her hands over his upside down face, kissing him. He had to grin, kissing her back, harder. Then, the branch finally gave out, unable to support a 22 year old with it's weak structure. Gray cried out, rubbing his head. Claire, out a hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully stifling a snicker.

"Again; one of those moments I wish I had a camera." She fell to the ground beside him, laughing harder. Gray clenched his jaw, smacking his face with his hand.

"Well I guess things can't get worse," Gray muttered, inching closer to Claire. A drop of rain plopped on his nose, then more came, wetting them. _Spoke too soon._ This just made Claire giggle more, laughing harder at him. Gray shook his head, staring coldly at her, then scooped her up in his arms. She squeaked, grinning at him.

"Hmm, mind letting me go please?" She pursed her lips out, trying to look innocent. The rain began to come down twice the amount before, drenching them.

Gray smirked. "Nope, sorry Claire."

"Oh come on, what'll it take?" He arched an eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to his. He smiled, doing the same. Now the drops were slapping them, as if it were trying to knock some sense into them, snapping at them not to kiss in the cold summer storm.

"I think we'd better get inside," Claire murmured in his ear between a kiss. He still didn't let her go, this time running with her in front of him, holding onto him for dear life.

"I thought I was the crazy one!" Claire exclaimed, laughing.

"You are, I think it's rubbing off on me." Gray ran with her to her house, kicking open the door, welcomed by complete darkness. Neither bothered to turn on the light. He pushed her against the wall, Claire wrapping his legs around him, mouth finding his. He kissed her urgently, like she was the oxygen he needed. She ran a hand through his hair, his shirtless chest pressed up against hers.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, pulling her face closer.

Claire smiled. "You tell me that every day." A burst of thunder erupted from the clouds, lightning trailing behind slowly after.

"Don't want you to forget it.'

"How can I?" she asked, lips crushing his once more. "I love you." He repeated the same, when the lights were suddenly flicked on, most of the population of Mineral Town popping out from their hiding spots. Claire and Gray yelped, breaking apart.

Ann sauntered over to them, slyly smiling. "Surprise!" She tilted her head, knitting her eyebrows. "Gray where's your shirt?" Her voice was teasing, as if to suggest they'd done something wrong.

Gray groaned, trying to avoid the subject, and Ann's imagination.. "What happened Ann, did Claire pick her 50th turnip?"

Ann stared at him coldly, smacking his head. "_No,_ i's your anniversary you idiot!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Ann, we know that-that's why we went for dinner at the inn. Besides, it's just a day." Ann scowled at her, flicking her on her head where her engagement ring fit snugly.

"Okay okay, fine fine fine. We'll celebrate the party." Ann clapped her hands and squealed, skipping off to her fiancé Cliff. May and Stu strolled over to them, smugly smiling, May clutching her kite.

"Wait a minute-that was just a distraction, wasn't it?" Gray accused at the girl.

"Duh, yeah. We had to get ready for this party." May said, her finger going in small circles on the left side of her head, signifying "cuckoo." Stu snickered.

"Elli's getting married soon," Stu piped up, smile vanishing. He missed his older sister. Claire sighed, and couldn't blame him. After the wedding, Trent had bolted off the town, demanding Elli come with him. He didn;t even meet Claire's eyes as he grabbed Elli's arm, guiding her onto the boat. Claire heard from Sasha Trent had proposed a month ago, and the two were to wed soon.

"Hey," Claire lifted Stu's chin up, giving him an assuring smile. "You know Elli, she's way too responsible-she'll be back soon."

Stu smiled back, nodding. "You're right Claire, thanks." He darted off with May, telling her a knock-knock joke. Claire frowned, Gray being her only comfort when he swung his arm around her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him, deciding they should go talk to everyone.

They caught a glimpse of a heated argument between Karen and Rick.

"Oh please Rick. They're alone on a stormy night-they ain't playing spin the bottle." Karen put a hand on her huge stomach, bloated from the baby that rested there.

"My sister has better standards then _him._" Rick shot back. It came to an end with Karen furiously kissing him, telling him to, "shut the hell up."

Sons played, people danced, karaoke started-even though Popuri was not there to push people onto the stage. And, the couple had to admit it, it was one of the best parties Mineral Town ever had-minus everyone leaving before they had a chance to clean up. Claire grumbled to herself, throwing some cups in the trash. Gray watched as she worked, heart beating quickly. She caught his stare, smiling.

As she scrubbed on the dishes hardly with the steel wool, Gray came up behind her.

"Hey Claire, can I ask you a question?"

"Does it involve you helping out?" she countered teasingly. He shook his head.

"Nope, sorry."

"Okay, fine." Claire dried her hands on a piece of cloth, fumbling around for her silverware. "Shoot."

"I was wondering." He took something out of his pocket. It made Claire's smile turn into mouth slightly opened, shocked. Blue, silky, light.

"Will you marry me?"


	30. Chapter 29

"Claire, I swear to God, if you're _late,_ I will probably kill you." Ann crossed her arms in front of the bride, squinting her eyes, trying to look tough.

"I know, I know. I'll be at the church on time-I promise. I just need a few minutes to myself." Claire turned her back from Ann, staring up at her grandfather clock in her room, heart pounding in her ears.

"Okay-remember, _9 o'clock._ Popuri and Karen are already there, and I'm going too. _Do not_ lose track of time." With that, Ann sauntered away, visibly shaking. Claire had to laugh. The day of her wedding, and Ann was more nervous than she was-perfection was her desire.

In an attempt to calm herself, Claire went into her cupboard, grabbing a cup, filling it with water, bringing it to her lips so she could take a sip. Footsteps nearly caused the glass to shatter to the floor, hand gently touching her bare shoulder. Whirling around, Claire saw it was just Gray, and she laughed at his expression.

"Wow," he murmured, eyes wide. "You're… you."

Claire grinned. "I'm me."

Gray rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant. I meant you're just… yourself. No tight bun." He smiled, lacing a lock of her normal straight blonde hair with his index finger. "No big poofy dress." Simple, plain, yet elegant and stunning. "_Hardly_ any makeup." He grinned, tracing the outline of her coral pink lips. "You're beautiful."

She couldn't help but blush, smiling back at him. "Well, look at you. Gray, you look just like your grandfather in that picture." She smiled, remembering a picture of Saibara in a black tuxedo at his own wedding, same features as Gray, looking handsome. "He would have been so proud of you."

Gray nodded, eyes dropping down. "You think?"

"I know."

"Speaking of proud…" Gray let his voice trail off, sheepishly grinning. Claire cocked her head to the side, frowning.

"What?" The light in his eyes confirmed her thoughts. She put her hand over her mouth, and grinned, hugging him tightly.

"You got it?"

"I'm now considered a full-fledge blacksmith now." After nearly four years, he was considered to be as good as his late grandfather, maybe even better. One dream accomplished, one more to go.

Pulling the collar of his suit closer to her, foreheads pressed against each other, tilted down, noses touching, lips _thisclose_ together, Claire couldn't think of Fall 18 as a day that could get any more perfect. You know, besides the fact Ann stood at her doorway, steam almost pouring out her ears.

"What the hell are you _doing_ here?" Ann grabbed Gray's arm, trying push him out the door. "It's bad luck to see the bride before her wedding idiot!"

"Oh, excuse me, we were never taught that in _wedding school."_ Ann glared, yanking on his auburn hair. "Ow!"

"And here's another tip-ya don't kiss the bride, _before_ your wedding either!" She yanked harder, getting another yelp out of him.

"Now you, out!" She pointed a finger at Gray, motioning for him to leave. Gray glared back, walking out while facing them. Claire winked, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it, darting out the door.

"I am so going to kill you." But Ann hid a smile, failing at trying to reprimand Claire.

"Ah-huh, kill me later. Right now, we have a wedding to go to."

* * *

><p>"…Then I know pronounce you, Gray Matthew Knight, and Claire Grace Day man and wife." Carter motioned to Gray, a twinkle in his eyes. "You may kiss the bride."<p>

Claire grinned, throwing her arms around Gray's neck while his hands held her thin waist. They looked into each others eyes, two different shades of blue, and pressed their lips together, kissing. Ann smiled at them, while Popuri gave her a funny look.

"Ann, are you… crying?"

"What? _No._ My eyes are just… raining… shut up okay! I'm happy!" Ann did her best to scowl, but ended up hugging Popuri, laughing and crying at the same time as Gray and Claire ran out the church.

"You know what I just realized?" Popuri asked, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Claire _Day,_ Gray _Knight._ Day and Night, two opposites." Popuri grinned as realization bloomed across Ann's face.

"You're right," Ann laughed. "Two complete opposites."


	31. Epilogue

"Daddy, can I _please_ wear your hat in the picture?" Riley asked, pursing her lips out in an attempt to look innocent and cute. Gray rolled his eyes, tousling her auburn hair.

"Nope kiddo, sorry."

"How come?" she asked, pouting a little. 7 year olds could be so immature.

"Because Mom says it's his signature look," answered 14 year old Mia. She caught her mother's look and both rolled their eyes.

"Hurry up guys. Wait, has anyone seen Gabe?" Claire frowned, searching the room for her small son.

Mia shrugged. "I think he's outside."

Gray picked up Riley, swinging her around a little. "I'll go get him."

"Who let him outside? He can barely walk."

_"Yet,"_ Claire corrected Riley. "He can barely walk _yet._ He's getting there Riles."

"Yeah, after numerous falls and going through 17 band-aid packages," Mia said with a giggle. Claire flicked her daughters blonde head, hiding a smile, then saw another blonde head tumbling towards the room. She grinned, picking her son up.

"Gabe hon, did you fall?" Claire nuzzled his hair, kissing his cheek.

"A-thi-dent," Gabe said, widening his blue eyes. Everyone else in the family had Gray's turquoise eyes colour, but Gabe took after Claire's sapphire tint.

They all laughed at his attempt to talk. "Daddy, when did I start talking?" Riley asked, doing a handstand.

"I dunno, but you never stop." He let out an "ow" as Claire lightly whipped him with her dishcloth.

Riley scowled. "I _do not_ talk too much."

"Do too," Mia inquired.

"Do not."

"Do too."

_"Do not-"_

"Okay, how about we leave it as you _all_ talk as much as your mother." Gray picked up his 2 daughters, twirling them around, then throwing them on their bed, each getting a luagh out of both of them. Claire shook her head, grinning.

"Dad, you can't pick me up anymore. I'm like, a _mature adult,"_ Mia scoffed, but a smile crinkling on her lips. Riley arched her eyebrow.

"Do _mature adults_ stalk boys like Ryan?" Mia glared, throwing a pink pillow at Riley, who ducked carefully. Her cheeks always flamed whenever the mention of Ann and Cliff's son came up.

"Shh, what if Sasha hears you?" Mia's eyes darted around the room as if Sasha could appear at any given second.

"Yes, because Sasha _totally_ has supersonic hearing," Riley said sarcastically. It was funny how much she took after her father, but could still be as cheerful as her mother.

"Girls," Claire said firmly. "Quit bickering, we gotta take the picture." With an eye roll, the sisters obeyed, taking a seat on the edge of each side on the couch. Claire took a seat beside Riley, while Gray took a seat beside Mia. Both he and Claire held Gabe in their lap. Everyone had on white grins.

_3, 2, 1._ "Cheese!"

The flash snapped shut, and the picture appeared out of the slot in the Polaroid camera. Everyone peered around it, smiling at the result.

"Now can we do a silly one?" Riley asked. Mia smiled at her, not admitting she wanted to do one too.

Claire laughed. "Of course sweetie. We're Knights, silly is in our blood."

"Or, I think you just brought it there Claire." Gray grinned at her, giving her a kiss. Riley and Mia pretended to recoil in disgust, while Mia shielded Gabe's eyes.

"Old people shouldn't kiss." Riley made a face.

Gray poked her nose where a few sun freckles dotted her face. "Newsflash kiddo, We're 38."

Mia grinned. "Like we said, _old._"

"Haha, very funny. You 2 are such comedians." Claire smiled at them, sitting herself on the couch again. "Come on, we better take the picture before we keel over." Gray took a seat beside her, giving their kids the look.

"If you guys don't come now, I'll kiss you're mother again."

The kids grinned at them, plopping themselves on the couch, ready to make memories.


End file.
